


FOX (Naruto Fanfiction)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Changes

"I'm worried Lady Tsunade," Shizune said as the two women left the office. Tsunade turned from the clipboard that she was busy scrolling through and arched a fine eyebrow at her longtime apprentice.

"What's he done now?" Tsunade asked, interpreting the brunette's words as best she could with so little information given. They passed by the room where Neji and Chouji were staying in, hearing the usually composed Hyuuga screaming at the chubby boy; something about manners and crumbs.

"That's just the thing," Shizune told her, looking worried, "He hasn't done anything since the mission… he just sits in the bed, staring out the window. That's not like him at all, Lady Tsunade," Tsunade nodded her head at her apprentice's words. She was right, of course, but Shizune was like that. She was perhaps on much more friendly terms with the boy that they were talking about then she was.

"Has Sakura spoken to him?" she asked as they passed by another noisy room. This room belonged to the crippled red haired sound nin that Kakashi and the med-nin assigned to his party had discovered. From the sounds of it she was screaming and cursing at the anbu that were stationed in the room with her.

"Yes, she stopped by. From the sound of it she was telling him that they'd find Sasuke together," Shizune told the woman, shaking her head. Tsunade had to shake her head at that. Those two were really naïve if they believed that they'd "rescue" Sasuke and the village would accept him with loving arms again. The boy had given up all rights to live once he abandoned the village. Even if Sakura and Naruto were to find and capture Sasuke, bringing him back to the Leaf Village, they'd only be bringing him back to his death.

"So what's the problem? From what I've seen, his concern for Sakura's reaction would have been the reason for the silence… if that's not the case," she trailed off in thought. From beside her Shizune nodded at her words.

"I was thinking that too. The only time he talks is to question when he'll be released to go train, and even then it's subdued…" Shizune trailed off, thinking. Then she asked, "Perhaps you could get Jiraiya to train him."

They walked in silence for several moments more before Tsunade shook her head, "Jiraiya's already asked me that question. But no; I've had enough with Jiraiya's antics. He'd just pawn off Naruto's training to go perv on any attractive girls he would see. Leaving him in Jiraiya's hands would be a mistake," she claimed.

"What about the Akatsuki?" Shizune questioned. Tsunade ran a hand through her blonde hair in aggravation.

"From what Jiraiya's Intel says, we have maybe three years before the Akatsuki makes a move," she told her apprentice, "So it should be relatively safe to keep Naruto in the village. That way I can watch over him and prepare to take on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru," she regarded her apprentice with a thoughtful frown on her face. Shizune worried her lips for a few moments.

"Prepare? How are you going to prepare?" she asked. Tsunade closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair again, sighing loudly.

"We kunoichi have been pretty lax these last few decades," Tsunade mentioned offhandedly. Shizune's eyes widened at the woman's words, understanding what she was getting at, "In my youth the kunoichi were something feared. Men never had such power in those days. But we've grown weak and docile over the years, trying to earn acceptance in man's world." When she opened her eyes Shizune noticed the determination shining deep in her amber gaze.

"You intend to start the old war again?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked away from her student to the door that they had just walked to.

"If need be, yes," Tsunade said, a noticeably soft expression crossing her features, "Anything to protect my Naruto," the possessiveness in the blonde's voice was not lost to Shizune. Shizune silently boggled at her teacher, never having expected how attached she had become to Naruto in the few weeks she had known him.

"Then, you intend to take him under your protection," Shizune's eyes flickered to the room that they were standing outside of. Tsunade nodded.

"I…never expected for this to happen," Tsunade raised a hand to her chest, patting the area where her heart was thoughtfully, "damn gaki got under my skin before I could do anything to resist," she laughed bitterly, shutting her eyes and shaking her head, "I refuse to make any more mistakes… I've made too many in my life, and Naruto can't afford them."

"Are you certain? What if he doesn't return your feelings?" Shizune asked. A frown marred her sensei's beautiful face as she regarded the door thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter… I can't fight these feelings any more, and if he doesn't accept them willingly, then I'll force him too," her voice took on a hard edge as a determined glint came to her eyes. Shizune looked to her teacher silently for several moments, trying to wrap her head around this new development.

Finally, Shizune heaved a sigh, "Please do try to control yourself Lady Tsunade…he's just a young boy who has experienced very little in the way of affection in his life. If you try to force yourself onto him you just might break him." Tsunade nodded, the only indication that she had heard her apprentice. "Now, would you like me to accompany you into the room to make sure you don't get ahead of yourself."

Tsunade took a deep breath, visibly calming herself. She shook her head, long tresses of gold shimmering. "No, I can handle this. I'm confident I can get Naruto to accept me, in time. It'll just be the first few times that'll be a bit touch and go." Shizune eyed her teacher for several long moments.

"If you are sure," Shizune stepped towards the blonde, and Tsunade turned to her with an amused expression. Once more, Shizune idly marveled at how much taller her teacher was to her, before standing up on her toes and leaning towards her teacher. The amused expression on the blonde's face turned into a smug expression, as Tsunade leaned towards her apprentice as well. However, Shizune caught the older woman by surprise and placed a gentle kiss at the edge of her mouth.

Immediately turning, Shizune began to saunter off, giggling. Tsunade shook her head at her apprentice's actions, amused despite herself. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of Shizune's sashaying hips, firm buttocks, and toned, womanly legs. She never grew tired of Shizune's more brilliant physical traits.

Turning back to the door, Tsunade took a moment to mull over what she was going to say to Naruto. She didn't doubt that the boy was depressed, which would make it difficult for him to seriously consider her affections. And once he got a full view of her, well, that'd make it even more complicated. The blonde didn't doubt that she'd have to force him to accept her, and that worried her.

Like Shizune said, Naruto had grown up starved for affection, both physical and emotional. He'd likely grown up with whatever notions that he'd manage to piece together during puberty. Naruto having a preconceived idea of his sexuality and how the workings of a relationship work would probably be unavoidable, but not detrimental to her intentions. Tsunade felt confident that she could get him to accept her, all of her… in time…

Shaking her head, Tsunade cautiously opened the door to Naruto' room a smidgen. She silently peeked in to see that, like Shizune had said, the boy was silently looking out the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. A depressed air hung around his head heavily, and Tsunade wouldn't be surprised to see a storm cloud raining on his head.

Shaking her head at the boy's downtrodden expression, she quietly opened the door to his room. Naruto didn't turn to her even when she shut and locked the door. Tsunade silently headed towards the boy's bed, amused when the boy continued to ignore her steadily.

Tsunade took a seat on the edge of the boy's bed, watching him stare out the window moodily. The sight of the boy steadfastly ignoring her in favor of wallowing in his grief might have been amusing, if it wasn't so worrying. An unhappy Naruto was almost an affront against nature, especially one that was too busy brooding to cover up his emotions.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, noticing that the boy's cheeks twitched in annoyance, causing her to frown, "you gonna keep brooding?" she was pleased to watch the boy blink for several moments before turning to her with a horrified expression on his face.

"What?" Tsunade cracked a grin and he pointed at her angrily, "I don't brood!"

"Well," Tsunade drawled with an amused expression on her face, "You do now."

"I do not," he denied.

"Do too," she smiled.

"Not."

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do," she supplied calmly, watching as Naruto's face reddened in anger. He huffed and turned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here, anyways, ya old bat?" Tsunade's cheek twitched in anger. Taking a breath, she whapped the boy over the head with the clipboard still in her hands, making him cry out in pain.

"Show some gratitude, ya damn brat. I didn't have to come here and pull you out of your silly teenage angst," she told him, giving him a stern glare. Naruto glared right back, rubbing his head and grumbling under his breath. Tsunade took a breath. "Jiraiya wanted to take you on as his apprentice and take you on a training trip."

"What? Then when am I going?" the boy asked loudly, looking excited. Tsunade shook her head.

"I told him no," she said, making the boy's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What? What do you mean you told him no! I need to train so I can become strong enough to save Sasuke!" Naruto loudly proclaimed as he got in the Hokage's face and started screaming. Tsunade grabbed the boy's face and pinched his cheeks together with her fingers, preventing him from continuing to scream.

"I told him no, ya damn brat," Tsunade told him with an angry tone in her voice. Naruto's eyes widened and he paled as a malevolent aura appeared around the older blonde as she glared down at him, "And despite what you think, I do NOT want the Uchiha back in the village, so I could care less that you want to bring him back. As the Hokage, I've already marked Sasuke as an A-rank missing nin with kill on sight orders."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, but his voice was muffled by her hand clenching his cheeks. He struggled to pull her hand away but Tsunade just batted them away easily and leaned in to glare at Naruto eye to eye.

"I don't care if that boy is your friend, brat," Tsunade began, looking at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes, "not only is that boy an Uchiha, therefore presenting a danger to our village now that he's turned against us, but he also abandoned us and tried to kill you."

"But that was because of the curse seal!" Naruto tried to deny.

"No, Naruto – the curse seal might be addicting to those who use it, but Sasuke made his choice. He could have chosen to not use the curse seal and stay in the village, but he chose otherwise. That boy is a danger to everyone, himself, us, and most definitely…you," she looked him dead in the eye as she said this, daring him to say otherwise, "and I won't let anyone hurt what is mine and get away with it!" she told him, sounding on the verge of committing cold blooded murder.

Naruto stared at her, eyes wide. While not one of the brightest kids his age, he was still a bit more observant than the average ninja, and it wasn't like Tsunade was trying to be discreet as she proclaimed him her property. The boy looked shocked beyond words at her admission, grasping at straws and trying to form a coherent sentence.

"W-what?" he finally stuttered. He seemed to be having trouble processing anything. Tsunade sighed and ease up her grip on the boy's face, dropping the clipboard onto the floor and lowering her hands to hook him under the arms and to pull him towards her heavy bosom. At her actions, the boy let out a small squeak in alarm. Tsunade sighed into the boy's hair as she stroked her fingers down the boy's shoulders and back, making him shiver.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll protect you," she told him. They sat in silence for several moments more, before Naruto finally was able to speak.

"W-what do y-you mean y-y-you'll protect m-me?" he asked, stumbling over his words.

"I'm the Hokage," Tsunade told him, simply. "If I order the whole village to prepare for war, then it'll bend over backwards to prepare for war," as she spoke her breath fanned against the boy's ears, earning her a shiver. And if she wasn't mistaken, then Naruto's body was starting to react to their close proximity and her actions. "Before you know it, I'll have every kunoichi in the village able to take on a kage and win."

"What's…that g-got to do with anything?" he seemed to be aware of his body's reactions as well, as he was squirming against her, obviously trying to hide from her. Unfortunately, his actions were starting to garner a reaction from her own body, and Tsunade put a hand against the base of the boy's spine to stop his frantic movements.

"Kunoichi weren't always this weak, you know," Tsunade told him, her fingers that were clasped on the boy's shoulders rolling the skin there, "there was a time when kunoichi were the most feared ninja in the entire world. Even Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, were mere gnats in comparison to their wives."

"W…what…happened?" Naruto squeaked. His reaction was due to the fact that Tsunade hadn't been able to resist hooking a finger into his shorts and running her fingertips over the soft flesh of his bum.

"We grew complacent… we wanted to be accepted by the men of the world, and tried to coexist instead of dominating every field out there like we were want to do. Because of that, we became weak. Even I pale in comparison to the power that Mito Uzumaki and Koharu Utatane wielded in their youth." Naruto gulped, hardly imagining that there was a woman more powerful the Tsunade, let alone two.

"But…you're strong," Naruto claimed. Tsunade chuckled humorlessly.

"Not strong enough," she told him.

"Akatsuki and Orochimaru are strong, I need to be able to protect everyone," Naruto claimed. Tsunade finally pulled the boy away from her bust, lowering herself to stare him in the eyes.

"No – you need to be protected. You're too special to risk your life needlessly," Naruto's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Is this about the Nine Tailed Fox?" he asked, sounding bitter. Tsunade cupped his cheeks in her hands, making the younger blonde flush in embarrassment.

"The Nine Tails has nothing to do with it," Tsunade told him earnestly, willing him to understand, "You're special because you are Naruto Uzumaki, the most brilliant idiot of them all," though the words sounded insulting, Naruto's flush deepened in gratitude as he realized that the older blonde was giving him an honest compliment from the heart.

Naruto's eyes flickered to the wall, his mouth forming a frown, "I'm nothing special."

"Oh but you are," Tsunade told him, sounding amused, "otherwise I wouldn't be doing this…"

"Doing wh – ep!" he was interrupted as Tsunade covered his mouth with her own, making the boy's eyes widen and for his face to flush the most vibrant red that he looked like a steamed lobster.

Tsunade held herself to him, her faced pushed up to his, her lips resting gently against his. She didn't urge him to deepen the kiss, didn't pull away, just held herself against him, waiting.

For a second, Naruto debated pushing the older woman away, but then his mind whirled with thoughts and emotions as he tried to come to grasp with this development. While not the smartest kid in the world, he was still able to recognize Tsunade's slight confession earlier for what it was, whether it was intentional or not. However, he couldn't understand why the Fifth Hokage would even be interested in him romantically. He'd after all grown up with the hatred and scorn of his entire village, and the few people he attempted to form attachments too had laughed in his face. Even the girl he was vying for attention for thought he was an annoying idiot. Technically, he wouldn't even know what a hug was like if Ayame of the Ichiraku family hadn't given him his first true, honest hug so many years ago. And that was nothing compared to this kiss. Even the accidental kiss that he had shared with Sasuke when an idiot pushed them together while they were arguing didn't compare to this. For this was someone honestly sharing their feelings to him through lip contact; deep, romantic, fluffy feelings…it was boggling.

Hesitantly, Naruto pushed himself closer to the busty blonde woman. Almost instantly Tsunade caught the back of his head with her hand and leaned him in such a way that she had full access to his lips as she suddenly began moving her lips against his. Naruto gasped, shutting his eyes and reaching out to the woman. Tsunade caught his reaching hand with her own, holding his arm to her side as she urged his mouth open, her body pushing into his as they fell to the bed.

Naruto felt overwhelmed. Tsunade pressed him to the bed, her body soft and warm, instigating a weird sensation in his stomach and in his chest as the boy's mind tried to comprehend everything happening. Tsunade was pulling at his lips with her mouth now, her leg suddenly coming to rest in between his thighs and pressing up against his slowly awakening hardness. Naruto let out a girlish squeak at the sensation of Tsunade's leg stroking his length through his shorts. Tsunade took full advantage of his state, because as soon as his mouth opened to let his surprise be known the woman was diving her tongue into his mouth.

Tsunade completely dominated him, her tongue stroking against him, making odd, pleasant feelings spring up in his chest and in his stomach, so intense that Naruto began trying to fight back tears as he came to sudden realization that someone actually cared for him in that way. The hand at the back of his neck began tilting him further against her, and he accepted her urging without compliant, tilting his head further and letting her push her tongue further into his mouth as she tried to force a reaction out of him.

Naruto's one unoccupied hand rose to rest on the woman's shoulders, fingers entwining into one of her blonde ponytails that had fallen over her shoulder. His other arm was held to his side as Tsunade worked the flesh of his forearm with her long fingers, pinching and pulling he skin with almost obsessive reverence. While this was going on, her leg continued to rub his now fully awake erection, pleasure radiating out from the source of her contact. Finally, Naruto began to respond to her advances, his tongue moving against the one invading his mouth and tasting her.

Before he realized it, Tsunade was pulling away and he was breathing heavily. As he opened his eyes, he found that he had to blink several times to get the black spots out of his vision. When he managed to finally correct his vision he turned his eyes to Tsunade, and immediately paled.

"W-what's t-that?!" he exclaimed, alarmed.

"I'm a kunoichi, Naruto," Tsunade deadpanned. "This," she gripped the pointed head of the huge cock that was jutting out of her pants, "is common among kunoichi."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S COMMON AMONG KUNOICHI! YOU'RE A WOMAN, AREN'T YOU!?" Naruto screamed. Tsunade sighed, knowing that his reaction was to be expected. Once again, she was thankful for the fact that every room in the hospital was sound proof, and sealed to prevent spying. Otherwise, there was bound to be talk about what they were doing in here. She looked back up to see that the blonde boy had shrunk back against the head of the bed, his face pale.

"All kunoichi these days have a penis," she told the boy plainly, once more pumping the length of her dick and drawing the boy's eyes to it. The fear on his face would almost be cute, if she wasn't as aroused as she was. It took everything in her not to rip to boy's pants off and rape his prepubescent ass.

"I-I d-don't understand," Naruto stuttered, not meeting her gaze. His face was quickly reddening, and he was looking very small and frightened.

"Well," Tsunade said, taking a moment to admire the large phallus jutting out of her pants, the pointed head gigantic and purple with need. "I suppose we weren't always like this. There was a time when we were just women like a civilian girl, however, long, long ago a virus spread throughout the world that reacted to the chakra within a woman's body," she tried to explain. While Naruto wasn't meeting her eyes, he was looking at her once again, his gaze hovering on her forehead. "Suffice to say, women with more chakra then the average civilian girl suddenly found themselves sporting a penis and balls like a man, but also still keeping their vagina as well," Naruto twitched, "Yes, Naruto, I'm still a woman, just with a bit extra."

"And all kunoichi are like that?" he asked, eyes wide. He seemed to be adjusting adequately to the fact that she had a penis, and Tsunade was hopeful that she wouldn't have to force herself on him.

"Yes, and even some civilian girls who have higher than average chakra reserves," she became thoughtful for a moment, asking, "Of course, you should already know this. It's a standard sexual education course in the academy," she pointed out. Naruto frowned.

"I don't think that I was allowed into that course," Naruto told her honestly. Now it was Tsunade's turn to frown, her hand slowing its pumping. "Even Sakura has one?"

Tsunade shrugged, "She might have low chakra reserves for a ninja, but it's still above the average amount that a civilian has, so, yes…" she explained.

"I wouldn't think she'd become a ninja if she knew this," he pointed out. Tsunade cracked a smile.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it," she told him, looking smug, "the academy is set up in such a way that the students don't learn about the chakra virus and its effects on them until they have enough chakra to facilitate the change, and by then it's too late," she told him. Naruto looked at her strangely, trying to wrap his head around this information.

"Then why don't the parents prevent the children from attending the academy?" Naruto pointed a hole in that logic.

"Well," she held up a finger, "everyone who learns of the chakra virus is immediately given a seal that prevents them from speaking to the civilians about it. All that the civilians know is that they are kunoichi, and that's that. The only way that they would learn differently is if they somehow found out about it, and if so then they would either have their memories of the information erased with seals, or, if they were in a relationship with a kunoichi then they would have the same seal that all our ninjas have placed on them." Naruto shook his head.

"That's fucked up," he then pointed a look at her, asking, "How does that work in the other villages?"

"Well," Tsunade said, moving slowly towards the boy. Naruto backed up further into the bed. "It's pretty much the same system in the other villages, though I hear that the Hidden Mist Village has come under a kunoichi dictatorship after the Mizukage was overthrown. And I hear that the Hidden Cloud Village is pretty much kunoichi friendly even if the Raikage is a dick," she explained patiently.

Naruto shook his head, looking overwhelmed, "This is just so messed up," he said, looking disgusted, "how can you keep lying to your people like this?" Tsunade leaned towards him, smiling.

"You have to understand, Naruto, kunoichi have remained to this day a large portion of our ninja population. They became even more important as studies of the kunoichi after the chakra virus showed that the kunoichi possessed nearly limitless potential, and were generally stronger, faster, and smarter than most shinobi. And while I admit that time has dulled the majority of our kunoichi's skills and abilities, that's not going to remain the same any longer."

"Because you want to protect me," Naruto looked angry. However, he wasn't able to react in time as Tsunade grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, making the boy blush furiously as he was pushed in between her cleavage and his pelvis was pressed into the still pulsing length of her cock.

"Because I'm I going to protect you," she stated, as if it were a fact. She sighed into Naruto's hair, feeling him stiffen as her fingers began kneading the flesh of his shoulders and his lower back. "Shh…it'll be alright…"

"T-Tsunade!" he squeaked, since she had just grabbed one of his ass cheeks with her hand. "T-Tsunade, I…we…!" he struggled to find words. Tsunade pulled him away to look him in the eyes, her own gaze warm, but determined.

"I love you," her voice was soft, and her words gentle. She stared at him, daring him to refute her words. Naruto sucked in a breath as he looked to her.

"Tsunade," he said, quietly, barely a whisper. His body slowly relaxed, having no strength to fight her off anymore.

"Naruto," Tsunade told him, reigniting his focus on her; "I've already decided that I was going to have you, no matter what. You don't have a choice in the matter," she told him honestly, "the only choice you have is whether you want this to hurt or feel good." Naruto blinked.

"What kind of choice is that you old hag? Grk!" Tsunade yanked on his nose painfully, putting her face close enough that she could stick out her tongue and lick his lips. Violence was behind her amber eyes, and he felt suitably cowed a she stared him down.

"I'm serious, Naruto," she deadpanned. "Depending on what you say or do, this will either be painful or immensely pleasurable for you. After all, you aren't the first male that I've had a relationship with, and I know how to please them. But if you fight me, I will make this painful. Now, are you going to struggle?" Naruto shook his head, "good…" she cooed. Naruto flushed scarlet at her voice.

Tsunade's fingers traced the contours of his shoulder, her other hand working itself back down to grasp at his ass through his shorts. Naruto gave another one of his cute, embarrassed squeaks as her fingers dug into his ass crack and her purple fingernails lightly scraped against his sphincter. Tsunade chuckled at his reaction to her touch, leaning towards him to claim the tips of his right ear in her own lips, tugging at the skin. She pulled away and blew a gust of air at his ear, delighting in the pleasured shivers that echoed across his body.

She reached out to him, her hand moving from his shoulder to his face as she pulled his face to her own. She growled, and possessively declared, "Mine," before taking his lips against hers, pulling and pushing and working his mouth with demanding force. Naruto gasped as they fell back to the bed, her body easily smothering his much smaller one. The moment Naruto gasped Tsunade surged her tongue into his mouth, demanding he return her attentions.

Despite being shocked and slightly horrified with the many revelations between them, Naruto's mind was soon overwhelmed by the attention she was giving him. If it wasn't for the heavy erection poking into his stomach, Tsunade would seem like every other attractive woman that he had seen in his life. As his hands reached out to her, he found that her flesh was supple and smooth, warm, but with strength buried within the feminine textures of her body. Despite his attempts to remain somewhat detached from her attentions, he found himself reacting to her presence and her probing body, his once deflated penis rising to attention as Tsunade worked her tongue through his mouth, drawing a pleased groan from his throat.

Tsunade pulled herself from the boy's mouth, amused to see the dazed expression on his face as he panted, with his lips red and swollen from her viscous attack. The boy was like putty as she pushed his head to the side as she attacked his flushing neck with her lips and tongue. The boy moaned at the sensation, not resisting. She decided to take full advantage of this as her unoccupied hand danced between them to find his stiffness and began to experimentally stroke its length. With her other hand, she idly rubbed his back entrance, not ashamed to admit that that was where most of her interests lay.

Naruto gasped as her long fingers closed around his aching length, and she was pleased with the full body shudder that echoed through him. Pulling from her administrations, Tsunade began tugging at the boy's clothing, pulling the boy's shirt from his torso. When he was bare chested he gave a lingering shiver, obviously from being exposed to the much cooler air of the room. Tsunade found herself even more amused to see that the blush that decorated the younger blonde's face and neck had also extended down to his chest.

"My, my, you've certainly grown up well," Tsunade admired, one hand coming to rest on the boy's chest and rubbing lovingly over the sensitive flesh. The boy was tan even on his chest, showing that he probably went without a shirt quite a lot, and was completely hairless. He was also amazingly sensitive, as she found out when her purple nails gently scrapped over his nipples, earning a gasp from his mouth and a full-body shiver.

"Tsunade!" Naruto reached for her, but Tsunade batted his hands away, amused. A smile tugging on her cheeks, Tsunade leaned towards the boy and began kissing and licking the flesh of his chest. He didn't fight her, not that he could. She was pinning him to the bed with her pelvis. There was no way that he could escape.

Naruto nearly came up off the bed as Tsunade wrapped her lips around one of his nipples. He gasped so loudly it was nearly a scream. The boy was just incorrigible.

Tsunade hooked her fingers into the boy's waistband and began tugging his shorts and underwear off him. Naruto blinked up at her, looking embarrassed and just so adorable. Understanding her intentions, the boy slowly lifted his waist and Tsunade finally managed to strip him of his clothing. She tossed the clothes that she had pried off his body onto the floor in a pile. Her eyes turned back to him, and Tsunade took the time to properly admire the boy.

Naruto lay underneath her, hair mused, face red, watching her with wide, innocent eyes. He was completely at her mercy, unable to stop the reactions his body was having to her touch, her presence, her voice. His nipples were hard from her earlier attentions, and his penis was jutting up, dripping with need. Her eyes zeroed in on that piece of his anatomy, and an amused smile tugged at her lips.

"Cute," Naruto flushed in embarrassment, his eyes flickering away from her. Because of this, he was unprepared when Tsunade wrapped her hand around his penis, earning a grunt of pleased shock.

Tsunade idly measured his erection with her hands, estimating him to be about five or so inches fully hard, and uncircumcised, which just made her want to cackle madly. While not a pervert herself, per se, at least not like Jiraiya, Tsunade had her fetishes. It probably had something to do with the fact that both of the only male loves of her life before Naruto had been rather small and were uncircumcised; Nawaki because the Senju clan didn't believe in circumcision, and Dan because he had rather traditional parents. But Tsunade had never minded such things about her lovers, being that she was always the dominate one in her relationships.

"Tsunade?" Naruto questioned, probably worried from the length of time it had been since she had last done anything but look at his penis. Tsunade felt a fond smile rising, her eyes looking to the insecure boy, "is it…alright?"

"Yes, yes Naruto," Tsunade breathed, feeling a wave of arousal wash over her at just how adorable the boy was, "it's perfect…"

"Well, it's just," the boy looked away from her, his blush increasing to cover his whole chest again, "is it…big enough?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at the boy's words.

"And just what makes you think that it isn't big enough for me?" she questioned him. The boy's eyes fluttered in worry.

"Well, the magazines that I read to perfect the Sexy Jutsu said that women like me to be big, and I'm nowhere near as big as the men in thosemagazines," he admitted. Tsunade studied the boy, absently wondering if she was becoming a shotacon. He was just that adorable!

"Well," Tsunade palmed the admittedly short penis. She didn't want to lie, because if she did then the boy would start drawing improper conclusions about his role in their relationship, "it is a little on the small side for a boy your age," the boy's features fell in a mask of shame, and Tsunade briefly felt bad for hurting his ego, "but you won't need to worry about that."

Naruto turned to her, "What do you mean?" Tsunade wrapped her hand around the boy's penis, prepared for a fight.

"Well, because you won't be using it," it took all of three seconds for the boy to understand her meaning and to react.

"WHAT!" he shouted again and attempted to crawl away. Tsunade just clamped down tightly on the boy's penis, earning a squeak of pain as she held him under her.

"Nar-u-to," Tsunade said, deadly serious. Naruto's helpless struggles stilled, "I've already told you that you have no choice in the matter. What did you expect was going to happen when you saw my penis? You think I'd just ignore my needs to make you comfortable?" she snorted, shaking her head. "Naruto, I love you, but until I'm sure you accept me, all of me, I'm not going to let you enjoy that side of me. Maybe, once I'm sure that you return my feelings, then yeah, we'll talk, but until then the only way you'll enjoy me is through my male half. Understand?" Naruto stared at her fearfully, and Tsunade sighed, running her unoccupied hand through her hair.

"Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you," she told him. Then she thought better of it, "well, as long as you do what I say. Otherwise, I'll have to force you to accept me, and believe me, you don't want that. Trust me, this," she said, taking her hand and pumping her own length, pleased when the boy's eyes were drawn to her actions, "doesn't have to hurt. In fact, it can feel good, provided that you do everything that I tell you. Believe me, Naruto, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't accept your role in this relationship then I will have to. I'm not above being violent to get what I want, and you don't want that to happen, do you?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "Good, now relax for me will you?" Naruto nodded. Tsunade flipped her stray ponytail over her shoulder and then shrugged her jacket off her, tossing it to the ground. "Now come here," she ordered.

Naruto scooted towards her, looking like he might run anyways despite her warning. Taking her hand off of the boy's deflated prick, Tsunade grabbed him around the neck and pulled him towards her, stuffing his head into her bountiful breasts. Naruto grunted at the rough handling, but didn't complain. Tsunade kissed his hair line, her thumb rubbing soothingly into the boy's neck, "Lick me," she ordered, and Naruto hastened to comply.

Naruto's tongue left a lingering trail of saliva, making Tsunade shiver at the intimate contact. For some reason she felt incredibly sensitive. However, the woman was amused that the boy thought he could get away with one lick – cute, that. He looked towards her, and Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, "One lick? My, Naruto, I wasn't aware that you were so shy?" she lifted a hand to her chest, pushing her thumb into the plunging neckline and lifted the cloth just a tiny bit further away to bare more of the naked, pale flesh of her chest to him. "I want you to worship me," she told him simply. It took a moment for her words to set in and then the boy nodded.

"R-right," he took a breath in an attempt to calm himself, and then leaned towards her. Patiently, or not, Tsunade leaned herself to the boy's mouth, thrusting her breasts up to the boy. Startled, the boy took one more look to her eyes and then closed his eyes and opened her mouth.

The boy was definitely inexperienced. While she had told him to lick her chest, he had interpreted it in the literal sense. While a more experienced man would have not only licked her chest, but would have kissed, nipped, and sucked at the flesh – the true interpretation of "worship". But the boy didn't know that, and so the only thing he did was to run his tongue across her pale flesh. Still, the sensation left her skin feeling tingly, and Tsunade really couldn't find it in her to be aggravated with the boy. His inexperience was charming, and at least this way Tsunade could teach Naruto from the ground up how to please her, instead of having to compete with any prior training another kunoichi or woman would have put him through.

So saying, Tsunade opened her mouth, "Try sucking and kissing as well. I like that," she told him. Naruto grunted his acknowledgement, and quickly began raining kisses onto her supple flesh and sucking heartily on her skin. Tsunade's face quickly flushed as a wave of arousal rushed through her body. The boy's mouth was pleasing, but he could only do so much with the amount of flesh exposed to him. Tsunade pulled the boy away from her, a smile on her face.

"Ah, Naruto, I know something that you'll like," Tsunade told him, her hands going to the sash that held her shirt together. Naruto looked to her with interest, and Tsunade grinned cheekily as she removed her sash and pulled off her shirt, showing that, yes, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Naruto's eyes widened with his face flushing. Tsunade idly noticed that the boy's penis was stiffening at the sudden exposure of female flesh. Tsunade took the time to look down at herself and study what so held Naruto's attention.

Her personal youth genjutsu could only hide so much of her features. It was well beyond it to hide the way time had affected her "girls". Though, thinking about it, it wasn't like she needed a genjutsu for her chest. All things considered, she had aged remarkably well in that area. While certainly not as perky as they once were, they were still large, plump, and still a good deal perky despite having nearly six decades to weigh them down. They actually looked better than several famous actresses and models that she knew of. So, she could say that she was actually quite proud of her chest.

And it seemed that Naruto liked what he saw too, it appeared. Tsunade barely had to raise her hand to urge him towards her, saying, "What are you waiting for?" before the boy was besides her, hands roughly grasping at her breasts. Tsunade winced. Not only were his hands cold, but his inexperience showed as he groped at her with very little regard to how sensitive her breasts were.

Placing her hands onto the boy's hands, she stopped him, saying, "Easy, Naruto. A woman's breasts are very sensitive. If you just grab then like that then it'll hurt. Understand?" Naruto stared her in the eyes, blinking. He nodded, and Tsunade urged him to take it slow, her hands working his hands against her into slow circles, letting him get to learn just how gentle he should be while also getting to feel her breasts up. Naruto fingers twitched, catching her left nipple in between his forefinger and middle finger. She stopped him again.

"Careful, the nipple is especially sensitive. You should be as gentle as possible while handling it," she instructed. Naruto nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Does it feel good when you have someone playing with your b-boobs," he stuttered over himself, looking more curious then embarrassed.

"Yeah, didn't it feel good when I played with your chest?" she asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Is it supposed to?" he asked. Tsunade smiled fondly. The boy really was insecure.

"For some men, yes," she told him. She took her hands from the back of his hands and then placed them on his shoulders, "C'mon, don't you want a taste?" she asked. Naruto was wide eyed at the suggested, but nodded hurriedly and replaced his hands with his mouth.

With her chest bare to his ministrations Naruto's tongue and lips quickly found one of her nipples, sucking and lathering the flesh with saliva. Tsunade drew in a hiss as his teeth grazed her nipple. "Careful; gently," she instructed. Naruto's only reaction was to nurse the nipple, something that Tsunade greatly appreciated.

However, Tsunade wasn't a greedy lover. If she felt pleasure, then she wanted to return that pleasure. Usually, this would mean that she'd rail her lover in the ass until he was coming like a bitch in heat. But since Naruto was currently occupied, Tsunade decided a different approach.

With Naruto busy, Tsunade easily reached between their bodies to clench her long fingers over the boy's short cock. A shudder passed through Naruto's body at the cool touch of her fingers, drawing a pleased moan from the older blonde's lips. Gently, Tsunade gave a few experimental pumps on the boy's length to see how he reacted. Besides shivering at her touch, and his thighs twitching at the pleasure, he didn't move from her breasts, instead kneading and worshipping the flesh with his mouth and hands. Pleased, Tsunade decided to reward him, and began to pump on his erection in a steady rhythm

Pre-cum dribbled into her palm, reminding her of the absence of lubrication, and that would only help to please the boy. So, she pulled her hand away from his little cock, earning a displeased moan from the still nursing boy. Bringing her hand to her face, she spat on her hand, and then returned her hand to his cock, rubbing the natural lubrication into his flushed skin.

From there, it became easy to work her hands onto the boy's phallus. In fact, in no time she was furiously stroking Naruto's length as he gasped and moaned on her chest, his mouth trying to keep up even if he could barely concentrate outside of the sensations running through him at the touch of the woman's hands.

All of the woman's attention became zeroed in on the cock that she was running her hand on, pumping it like her whole life depended on it. Which it didn't, but she was fascinated by the boy's reactions to her administrations. She couldn't help it.

But she was so intent that she barely noticed it when his penis began tensing, ready to release into her hand. While caught off guard, she was quick to react, clamping her hand so tightly around the base of his erection that the boy released a pained squeak.

"T-T-Tsunade!" the boy gasped, clutching at her shoulders desperately. His hands reached to where she was gripping him, but she batted them away with her other hand.

"Naruto, it'll be okay – I just don't want you to cum yet," she told him.

"W-why?" he gasped. She looked him dead in the eye.

"Because I want your first orgasm to be from your ass," she told him seriously. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy, still wincing from having his orgasm denied. Tsunade idly regarded his cock, which had stopped trying to spill itself a few seconds ago. She waited a few moments more before slowly releasing him. Nearly instantly Naruto began reaching for himself, and Tsunade once more pulled his hands away.

"I'm serious, Naruto," Tsunade told him, leaning towards him and placing her knee over his cock and balls to stop his struggling. There's nothing that shut a guy up like a threat to their "third leg". She grabbed each of his wrists into her hands and raised them above his head, showing her dominance over the boy. "When I'm done with you, I want you to be addicted to the feeling of cumming from your ass."

"T-Tsunade, d-don't you t-think that you a-are being a little d-d-demanding?" Naruto stuttered, feeling very small with the woman manhandling as she was. "This isn't right."

"Nar-u-to," there it was, that serious voice that screamed barely restrained violence, "I haven't had a male lover since my fiancé Dan was killed. I don't have the patience or the desire to do this the 'right' way. One more compliant from you and I'm turning you around and raping your ass raw, got it?" Naruto nodded quickly. "Now I'm going to release your hands. You better not try to masturbate or run, or so help me…" she left the threat standing, letting the boy's imagination supply a suitably horrible image.

She slowly let the blonde's hands go, pulling away and letting him finally sit up. She knelt on the bed, watching him, making sure that he did exactly what she said and daring him to defy her. After nearly a minute with the boy sitting on the bed, watching her quietly with the most dejected expression on his face, Tsunade nodded her head and stood up from the bed.

Before the boy could question her about what she was doing Tsunade hurriedly removed her pants and high heels, leaving her in nothing save for her birthday suit. With her back turned to Naruto the boy was able to ogle her full backside, smooth back and shoulders, her flowing hair, and long legs. For a brief moment, Naruto wondered if Tsunade looked this beautiful without the genjutsu to cover her true age.

Then Tsunade turned around.

Tsunade cocked a hand onto her hip, leaning onto her left leg and showing off herself to the other blonde. "What do you think?" she asked, looking for his honest opinion. With her body bare to his eyes, Naruto's gaze danced from one inch of flesh to the next, trying to find the right words to keep her from punting him into a wall.

Tsunade waited, watching as the boy's blue orbs drank in the sight of her face, then her chest, stomach, arms, and then her feet and up to her legs and thighs. It was almost amusing to see the boy try and struggle to keep his gaze from that part of her body. But she was more annoyed with the boy's adamant refusal to accept all of her. Of course, Dan was the same way, being that he came from a civilian family and didn't grow up knowing about the secret between a kunoichi's legs. Nawaki had known, of course, which was why he accepted her affections so readily, being that he was so comfortable with his older sister. But thinking about the only two male lovers of her past made a wave of nostalgia and regret wash over her. Frustrated with the boy, she motioned sharply to her penis that was jutting up so high that it was grazing the lower edges of her breasts. "Well?" she demanded. Gulping, the boy finally moved his eyes to look at her dick.

Of course, with Naruto's eyes now upon her pulsating flesh, Tsunade was able to reflect on her own penis. Kunoichi were a bit different than men. Because of the unnaturalness of their penises, a kunoichi's cock could be varied in all shapes and sizes. And among other kunoichi, Tsunade was especially unusual. While the average kunoichi would possess a penis that was roughly around eight or nine inches in length, Tsunade's penis was a whopping fifteen inches. Not only that, but she possessed balls that hung over her feminine bits that were the size of large grapefruits. They were also midnight black, like the sheath that they were connected to that the pale length of her cock poked out of. While some would mistake the shape of her cock to be that of an equine of some kind, such as a stallion, it was in actually in the shape of a bull's cock, with a pale shaft and a pointed tip that would grow purple when she felt especially aroused. It was one of those long standing jokes that her brother Nawaki always annoyed her with, that is until his ass was cumming on her bull's cock.

Of course, being that her girlcock was so big people would think that it wouldn't fit inside something as small as a boy's anus. However, what she hadn't told Naruto was that the very same chakra virus that had made all kunoichi in the world like this had also affected the men in the world. And with the men and women that had been affected by the virus breeding into the gene pool all men and women were forever affected by the virus.

Naruto wouldn't know it, but all men in the present day were born with a very elastic rectum. They were simply made to take a kunoichi's cock, which were always on the bigger side, since the average kunoichi possessed a cock that was around eight or nine inches, with a good percentage of kunoichi possessing cocks that were above even that. As it was, Tsunade was a bit unusual even for a kunoichi, since her cock was a whopping fifteen inches, when generally a well-endowed kunoichi was eleven or twelve inches, with a very rare few being thirteen or fourteen inches. Perhaps the only ones bigger than her were the very, very, very rare few kunoichi that possessed a cock that was in the shape of a horse's cock and was roughly the same size, which basically meant that they could be anywhere from fifteen inches to two feet in length. But those kunoichi were extremely rare, and the only kunoichi that Tsunade knew had possessed such a cock had been her grandmother Mito Uzumaki, and she had been two feet in length.

"Er…is it supposed to look like that?" Naruto's eyes flickered to the wall, face blushing in embarrassment. Tsunade chuckled, her hands fisting the large, pointed head of her cock. Like she expected, pre-cum spewed from her tip to land across the boy's chest, neck and face. Naruto whipped around to look at her, exclaiming, "What the HELL was THAT!"

In answer, Tsunade pumped her beautiful prick again, pleased when more pre-cum spewed out the tip to splash the boy's forehead.

"GAH, what the FUCK!" Naruto shouted, paling. Tsunade tutted.

"Language, Naruto, language," Tsunade told him simply. Naruto grumbled.

Taking a seat on the bed with the naked blonde teenager, Tsunade regarded the boy silently. Naruto squirmed under her cool gaze, not knowing what she was planning next. Then Tsunade nodded to him, saying, "Turn around and get on your hands and knees," when the boy fidgeted at her words her expression became violent as she ordered, "NOW."

Naruto flushed as he complied with her orders, turning around and baring his ass to her. Tsunade before admired the boy's much paler ass, round and supple, like a girl's, then she was kneeling over the boy, making sure her cock bumped first against the boy's ass crack before sliding down to press against his much smaller cock and balls. Leaning over the boy, she wrapped a single hand around the boy's waist and pressed her lips against the boy's right ear.

"Relax, Naruto," Tsunade breathed, making sure to fan her breath against his skin. The boy shivered, likely due to the sensation of having Tsunade pressed firmly against him and her taking the time to excite his senses. It was a bit low, she would freely admit, but she needed the boy as comfortable as he could be or he'd likely hurt himself. She pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, before trailing her lips down his back and towards his butt.

She wasn't worried about cleanliness. Per her orders, knowing that she was going to make her move within the next few days, Tsunade had ordered a few nurses to give Naruto an enema when he arrived unconscious at the hospital. So he was perfectly clean there. Knowing this, Tsunade clamped her hands onto each of his butt cheeks and pried him apart to view his crinkled star.

Naruto shivered at her touch and the feel of her breath ghosting over his asshole. From the looks of the red decorating his ears, he was likely giving one of his full body blushes at the treatment. But Tsunade knew that gentle attention to the pleasure centers of his anus was the best course for breaking the boy in. If she could get him addicted to having his ass reamed by her huge cock then it'd likely take care of a few complications in their unusual relationship. At least, with the boy not futilely fighting for dominance in the relationship, it'll allow them both to enjoy being in an actual, honest to god romantic relationship with all those fluffy, but oh so awkward feelings. But, of course, they'd naturally have their issues like everyone in a relationship had. But she was confident that they could work through those.

"Heh, cute," Tsunade chuckled, before pressing her lips to the boy's hole.

"T-T-Tsunade!" Naruto gasped. The woman ignored him, holding him open with one hand and grasping his thigh to keep him from squirming away with the other. Tsunade's tongue flashed out, pushing at his opening. Her lips mashed against his opening, taking one crinkled edge of his opening into her lips and pulling. Another gasp, Tsunade pushed her tongue inside, wetting his insides. The boy's body heaved, and Tsunade was somewhat startled to find the boy's chest and face pressed into the hospital bed, his ass still in the air in a show of submission. Delighted, Tsunade pulled away, earning a moan.

"Relax, Naruto, and you'll like this," she told him. She removed her hand from his ass cheek, stuck two fingers into her mouth and covered them in spit. She held his thigh in position, just to make sure he wouldn't try and run, and then placed her two lubed fingers at the edge of his sphincter.

"Tsunade nngh!" Naruto gasped, unable to finish what he was going to say as Tsunade buried her fingers into him to the knuckle. Tsunade groaned, amazed despite herself at the boy's tightness and heat. Naruto's ass muscles clamped down on her fingers in a vice.

"Relax, Naruto, relax," Tsunade told him gently, waiting, "it'll feel good, you just need to relax." The boy took a deep breath, and Tsunade was pleased when the boy immediately began trying to relax his anal muscles. After a moment, Tsunade pulled her fingers from his depths till they were nearly removed from his tunnel, before pushing them back in slowly. The boy gave a confused moan. With her patience running thin, Tsunade began looking for that spot in him that would soon convert him into a cock lover. After a quick search she found the walnut sized gland and pressed on it gently but firmly.

Naruto instantly let out a strangled gasp, his head jerking up to stare at the wall. Tsunade wouldn't doubt the wide eyed, stupefied expression that the boy was probably wearing. Carefully, Tsunade worked her fingers out of his ass and then back in, making sure to press on the boy's prostate again. Then she repeated the process, steadily increasing the speed at which she violated his anus with each stroke of her fingers.

When Tsunade was sure that the boy's whole attention was on the pleasure that was radiating from his anus and to his cock and balls she slowly removed her hand from his thigh and reached underneath him to stroke his now aching and dripping penis. The boy let out a girlish cry at the added stimulation, lowering his head to the bed and futilely trying to form some kind of control over the sensations that she was evoking out of him. Easily, she worked her two hands, her fingers in his anus continually pressing onto his metaphorical "ejaculate" button and her hand around his cock trying to urge his cum out of his balls.

By this point the boy was nearly gone, his head lowered and great, breathless pants shaking his body. At this point she barely needed to work her fingers into his ass as the boy was pushing against her with an urgency that left a smug smirk on her face.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! Tsun…nngh!" at the boy's voice, she became aware of his cock tensing in her hands once more, his balls constricting, eager to release his frustrations onto the bed. But it was not to be as Tsunade once more cruelly clamped her hand tightly around his base, causing a defeated wail to spill out of the boy's mouth. It was such a pitiful sound that the woman felt almost guilty enough to let him have his orgasm…almost.

"TSUNADE, PLEASE!" the boy shouted. Once more the boy tried to reach for himself, to finish the job that she had started, but Tsunade was having none of that. Pulling her fingers from his anus and tightening her grip painfully on his dick, Tsunade reached under the boy and caught his hands, pinning them underneath him.

"NAR-U-TO," this time, there was no mistaking the violence in her voice. Tsunade pushed the boy into the bed with her much larger and heavier body which very nearly smothered him. She made sure that her dripping cock was poking him painfully in the ball sack to prove her point. "What did I say?" she growled.

"Tsun…ade…why?" Naruto gasped, and Tsunade wasn't surprised to see the tears in his eyes. Having two orgasms being denied to him would definitely be painful. Still, Tsunade was determined to break him of whatever lingering thoughts he had of fighting her. She was the dominant one in this relationship, and she wanted him to know that. If she told him he wasn't to cum, then he best well hold it in.

"Naruto, I am trying to be patient with you. But I will NOT tolerate you disobeying me for ANY reason! Now are you going to be good, or do I have to get violent?" Tsunade growled into his ear, her breasts mashed against his chest and her hands holding him still.

Naruto's head lowered, finally submitting to her completely. Whimpering, the boy said, "I'll be good."

"Good. Now stay like that, head down, ass up. If you raise your head at any time before I tell you that you can then this is going to get extremelyunpleasant, understand?" she glared at the back of his head, almost wanting him to refute her. She was on a very thin line from just raping him until he was a broken vegetable.

"Yes, Tsunade," Naruto responded, his voice a bare whisper. Tsunade nodded.

"Now, I'm going to release you. You will stay in that position and not try to run or masturbate, because if I have to stop you then you WILL be hurt," so saying, she released her grip on the boy's hands and his erection, pleased when the boy made no move despite being freed from her captivity. He was learning then.

Taking sympathy on the boy, Tsunade said, "Don't worry, Naruto, this time I'll allow you to cum. Of course, it'll hurt for a few moments as your body tries to get used to my cock, but I'm the greatest medic-ninja in the world, so I'll be able to help your body adjust to the penetration. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he said, still quietly.

"Good, now I want you to beg for it," Tsunade told him. She waited a few moments, and with the boy still silent, she growled, "Well?"

"Please, fuck my ass," the boy whimpered.

"You call that begging, brat?!" Tsunade exclaimed, her hand reaching out to clamp his hair into her fist. She dragged the boy towards her, glaring into his fearful eyes, "If you're the bitch fucking act like it!"

Naruto shut his eyes, tears running down his face. A moment of regret passed through the woman, but she was far too aroused to stop now. When she pushed the boy's face back down to the mattress, she shouted, "Now beg!"

"FUCK MY ASS, OKAY! I'M YOUR FUCKING BITCH, WHATEVER, JUST FUCKING MAKE ME CUM!" Naruto's shout in return brought a smug grin to Tsunade's face. Seeing that the boy was ready, she worked up a big gob of spit and spat into her hand, then began working it into her flagpole.

"About fucking time, now brace yourself 'cause I'm about to make you my bitch," Tsunade ordered. She then clamped a hand onto his left ass cheek and pried him apart, while her other hand placed the pointed tip of her bull's cock against his entrance.

Naruto's body gave a shudder as she pressed her head against his crinkled ring. Holding herself to him with her hand, she slowly began to apply pressure, hearing the boy cry out in pain as his sphincter was forced open to accept her colossal girth. As the boy screamed "Tsunade!" she finally managed to force the last bit of her head into him with an audible pop. Immediately the boy began sobbing at the pain.

"Oh, hush up, you big baby," Tsunade scolded, while she activated one of her many medical jutsu that she knew and began forcing it into the base of his spine where it would seek out the damage in his rectum, fix it, and then help his muscles to relax and dull any residual pain.

Holding herself absolutely still, Tsunade continued to feed her green medical chakra into his body, concentrating to repair whatever damage she had inflicted into his body and null his pain and heighten his pleasure. It took a considerable amount of willpower to both perform her medical jutsu and keep herself from just fucking the boy senseless as she was want to do. That level of patience came from taking the anal virginity of her two male lovers, Nawaki and Dan. Of course, back then, she didn't have this same patience, and their first few times were noticeably unpleasant. Thankfully, she'd grown since then, and having a few futanari and female sex friends over those few years helped instill some patience in her. Of course, the person that Naruto should probably thank the most should perhaps be Shizune whose calm acceptance of her phallus and her fetishes had helped curve much of her wild side.

While it would have taken days, perhaps even weeks to heal from the sudden anal intrusion of a dick as big as Tsunade's, under Tsunade's careful ministrations Naruto's sobs slowly trickled and quieted. They eventually resolved to sniffling, which eventually resolved to quiet acceptance, which then resolved to pleased whimpers as the pulsating of her penis started fanning the flames of desire in the boy's loins.

"See, better," Tsunade told him. Naruto nodded, his head still pressed into the mattress, bottom still arched into the air, hands still trapped underneath him. With the boy's total submission, Tsunade was finally pleased to be able to feed the rest of her bull's cock into the boy's tightly clenching buttocks. Placing a hand onto the boy's left butt cheek, spreading him wide so that she could watch herself pushing her cock into him, and her other hand placed onto the boy's waist, Tsunade began forcing the rest of her phallus deeper into him.

"Oh, god, tight," Tsunade grunted, her eyes half lidding as she slowly nestled herself into his rump. Naruto's little cries of delight were making it hard for her to resist just raping him into oblivion, her self-control strained to maximum.

When the boy released a cry of "F-fuck" Tsunade decided that she was going about this the wrong way. So, understanding, Tsunade surged her pelvis into his like a great tidal wave into a cliff face. There was a loud plopping sound as her pelvis crashed into the boy's soft butt cheeks, and her large balls bashed loudly into the boy's much, much smaller pair. The cry of confused delight that she got from the boy's lips was music to her ears.

Tsunade took a moment to marvel at the feeling of finally being buried balls deep into the boy that she had come to love, but it was only a moment as all her attention was more focused on the tight warmth surrounding her length so pleasantly then the amazement that she felt at finally expressing herself to the boy. Then the next moment she was pulling back to her pointed tip, before surging back into him with all her force, slamming the boy into the bed and the bed into the wall. A strangled gurgle erupted from the boy's mouth, and Tsunade was surprised to feel the boy's ass suddenly clench tighter around her and for something wet and sticky to start splashing her thighs and legs as she held herself to the boy.

When she finally realized what just happened a cruel laugh rose out of Tsunade's lips, as the woman leaned herself to the boy, making sure to press her bountiful bosom into his back as she brought her lips to his ear.

"See? What did I tell you? Cumming from your ass is the best, isn't it?" not that she would know. Despite being in several relationships with a person that possessed a cock, Tsunade had never once been penetrated as she was fully intent on dominating every one of her lovers. However, the men and the kunoichi and ordinary civilian girls that she had bedded seemed to enjoy it when she forced them to cum with their asses. The men, especially, as by the ends of their lives they hadn't been able to get a hard on without something shoved up their assholes. Naturally, she hadn't seen anything wrong with that.

"Tsun…T-Tsunade, f-fuck!" Naruto trembled against her, and Tsunade wasn't surprised to find sweat beading down his skin. The boy was squirming deliciously against her in such a way that the kage had to take a deep breath and shut her eyes to keep herself from spilling right there. "F-f-fuck m-e-ahh!" his voice rose into a scream as the older blonde pulled out again only to throw her whole body into the next thrust. A smug smirk pulled her lips. Tsunade wouldn't be surprised to find that the boy would have several bruises tomorrow.

Tsunade focused her vision onto the back of the boy's head, removing herself nearly to the tip once more before pushing back in, pleased when the boy thrust himself against her greedily. With his acceptance of her pulsing sex she was easily able to set up a rhythm that had the boy shaking, whimpering, and moaning like the bitch he was. Despite her attempts to control her fiercer side, Tsunade's hand lashed out to grasp the boy's messy hair and pull his upper body up so that she could look at the fucked stupid expression on his face.

"Does it feel good, my little bitch?" Tsunade snarled, with a wild look on her face. Naruto's eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to process what she was asking him, "Tell me it feels good!" the boy's face flushed once more, sweat dripping from his hair and skin.

"Ah-ah, i-it, ah, f-f-feels good-d-ah!" she gave a particularly hard thrust, intent on pressing against his male pleasure spot, satisfied with the strangled gasp that escaped him.

"What feels good?!" her hand tugged violently on his hair, getting a pained whimper from the boy, "Tell me what is making you feel so good, bitch!"

"Ahhhh, your dick!" he shouted, both from fear of her actions and the pleasure that her thrusting penis was forcing out of his body. Tsunade yanked him to her, pulling his head so that she could glare at him. Naruto's eyes flickered away from her, embarrassed and ashamed to be so dominated and to actually enjoy it. His little pity party was interrupted when Tsunade savagely smashed her mouth to his and began raping his mouth with her tongue and lips.

The violence in her actions was overwhelming him, and Naruto couldn't help his reactions, his head tilting to allow her better access, his body arching towards her, betraying his mind's desires in an effort to have its lust sated. He was thoroughly unprepared when her other hand snaked around him to fondle his cock and balls, earning a desperate whimper from him. Tsunade ripped herself from him and glared at his half lidded, totally dominated expression as her hand gave his short prick a few pumps in time with her thrusting hips.

"And are you going to thank your mistress for giving you such pleasure?" Tsunade's smirk was wide and menacing as her long fingers danced across his still hard but sticky length, while her penis was quite happy to violate his totally unprepared hole. Naruto's eyes closed as a supremely emotionally hurt expression coursed his features before they settled into resigned acceptance.

"T-thank y-y-you, m-mistress," the boy said quietly, his flush rolling down his neck and to his chest. Tsunade saw that the boy's face was set into a grimace, the kind of someone trying to control their body's reactions to pleasure. The woman gave a few more pumps on his cock before removing her hand from his prick and going to fondle his slowly constricting balls.

"I'm glad that you've finally accepted me," she huffed, starting to feel the pleasure as well. Sweat was slowly beading on her skin, but she wasn't quite ready to fill the boy yet. She was immensely pleased that the boy was so close to another orgasm, probably from her manipulations on his dick and balls. "Now I can properly reward you," so saying, she began to aim each and every one of her thrusts at his prostate, determined to force him to ejaculate.

"Ah, T-Tsunade, n-not there! If y-you keep d-doing t-that then I-I'm going to…!" the boy's words ended on a lingering moan as Tsunade ignored him and increased the force of her continued thrusts into the boy's rectum.

"Fucking cum, you little bitch," Tsunade nearly snarled, not ashamed to admit that she was kind of obsessed with the idea of forcing the boy to cum with his ass, "cum for me!"

"Ah, T-T-Tsunade!" and Naruto's cry ended on a scream as his whole world exploded with pleasure. A full body shudder rocked across the teenager's body as he lowered his head to the bed sheets. Pleased, the kage placed her hand into the path of his spurting erection as his length twitched in its release. The feeling of his anal cavity clenching around her kind of made it hard for her to concentrate, but she still kept up her frantic pace, making sure to slam into his little cum button again and again to prolong his orgasm.

After only a few seconds his intense orgasm brought upon by his anal violation began to taper off until it became a drizzle that soon ended. As the boy began to relax, Tsunade slowed her pace and pulled her hand from around the boy's front and examined the meager load that the teenager had expelled into her hand. Truthfully, she wasn't surprised by the amount, as his balls were rather small. Thoughtfully, she dipped a finger into the load and then stuffed the cum covered finger into her mouth. Her eyes lit up at the taste, surprised despite herself, considering that the brat's diet consisted of ramen, with ramen, and even more ramen. For all intents and purposes his essence should taste a lot worse.

Of course, she had no intention of eating his cum, as that was just mere curiosity that inspired her to taste his ejaculation. No, such an action was reserved for the bitch, and since she had taken so much time to break him and started the long and arduous process of turning the boy into her bitch then she fully intended to get him used to the taste.

Her hand in his hair pulled him up again, and she shoved her cum covered hand under the kid's nose. "Lick it up," she ordered. Naruto's eyes opened, trying to blink himself aware. When his eyes finally settled onto her cum covered hand he blanched.

"Ah, T-Tsunade, that's…!" the fear was back into his voice. Tsunade jerked him roughly, inciting another cry of pain.

"When I tell you to do something you best fall over backwards to do it, bitch," she snarled, spit flying at the level of her rage. His eyes widened in fear and his eyes flickering between her face and her hand. Finally, he gave a hesitant nod, closing his eyes.

Tsunade held her hand to his lips, pleased when the boy finally opened his mouth and his tongue stuck itself out to roll along her palm. The boy's face scrunched up at the taste, but he didn't complain as she waited. Eventually, he returned to lapping at her hand, and Tsunade couldn't fight the pleased smile on her face.

It took only a few moments before her hand was squeaky clean, and the woman pulled her hand away from his face. Naruto opened his eyes, turning his vision to her. Tsunade grinned, and slowly extracted her length from the boy's anus, drawing a long whimper of both relief and displeasure from the boy. When her head finally popped free she let his hair go, quite happy with herself when the boy did nothing more but position himself to better support his weight in the kneeling position that she had left him in.

"Now," Tsunade hissed, one hand pumping her length as she stared the boy down with a predatory glint in her eyes, "I want you to turn around, lie on your back, raise your legs above your head and spread your ass for me," the boy's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything as he did what she had told him to do, lying down on the bed with his legs held above his head and his hands pulling apart his ass cheeks to expose himself to her hungry eyes.

Tsunade nodded, "Good," she knelt down in front of him, helping him to raise his ass with one hand, and with the other to place the tip of her cock at his entrance. "Prepare yourself, 'cause I'm not stopping till I cum." And with that warning she surged forwards with all her might, the boy's scream of confused pain and pleasure mingling with her own moan of satisfaction.

She didn't give him any time to relax to the viscous intrusion, instead opting to pull back and slam back into him, repeating the process immediately, her actions drawing a cascade of moans and whimpers from the teenager below her. Her hands wrapped around his ankles as she held him aloft while also fascinating her motions as she set up a pleasant rhythm of constantly pumping and pushing deep into the boy with a desperation that caught the boy by surprise.

She was so caught up in her own pleasure that she was surprised when sticky, wet, warmth splashed across her stomach and the lower edges of her breasts. Opening her eyes, a proud smirk stretched her features in a look that was bordering on the insane as she stared at the slowly softening length of the boy's erection that was dripping from the remainder of his discharge.

"Oh, you came again already?" Tsunade mocked, not even surprised that the boy didn't react to her teasing as he wore the most amusing fucked stupid expression on his face, eyes wide, face flushed, mouth open, sweat over his face, neck, and chest, dripping from his hair, and panting up a storm. Her sinister smirk became a grimace of restrained pleasure as she continued her frantic humping, "I'm glad," she said on a lingering sigh.

From there it became a frantic race to the finish as Tsunade regulated all her attention to unloading her frustration deep inside the boy. So intent was she that she didn't open her mouth to taunt the boy, and Naruto certainly didn't notice as he continued to stare up at the ceiling with that wide eyed look of forced rapture. Tsunade's full thought process degraded to simple thoughts of "fuck" and "ass" and "tight".

So, it should come as no surprise when Tsunade's voice spilt from her lips on a loud wail, her body surging itself so tightly and so fiercely into Naruto that the boy's own voice erupted into a wail that mingled with hers. And then every thought and sensation became a blinding flash of pleasure and warmth that Tsunade wasn't at all surprised to find dark spots in her vision as her body was overwhelmed by the sheer amazement of releasing within the tight confines of the boy's body.

Naruto's voice drifted into little whimpers, as despite his mind being broken and unaware of the world he was still sensitive to the warmth of Tsunade's ejaculation inside his small body. A flood of stringy wetness exploded deeply into his guts, quickly filling them to maximum capacity and overflowing and seeking deeper depths that had the boy quaking underneath her. Then, it was no surprise to see the boy's tummy slowly expanding to make room for the warmth that Tsunade was feeding him.

Eventually, though, the flow drizzled and was stoppered. Tsunade slowly relaxed against the boy, lowering herself to rest atop him while also supporting most of her own weight so that she didn't smother him. She rained a few tender kisses to the boy's face, still not all that surprised that the boy was still mostly ignorant of the world around him. But that was okay. Her orgasm had drained the majority of her energy, and she was just fine relaxing against him while still spearing him with her slowly softening length.

While the room settled and she enjoyed the quiet, Tsunade's mind was awhirl. Her seduction of Naruto was only the first step, she knew. If she wanted to protect Naruto she knew that she needed to set the village into high gear as every kunoichi needed to start training in order to prepare for the coming darkness and the war between Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Of course, there would obviously be some problems motivating the now much lazy kunoichi to prepare for a war that wasn't there's, but Tsunade was confident that she could convince. If the other kunoichi of the village were anything like her, then they wouldn't be able to ignore the addicting tight confines of Naruto's anus. Naturally, though, Naruto wasn't yet ready to be passed around as the village whore to any kunoichi interested, but he would be. Soon, that is if she had anything to say about it. All it would take is a little time and effort and Naruto would be the perfect bitch.

Carefully, Tsunade maneuvered the boy and her to their sides, with Naruto's head resting between her breasts. She was a bit more exhausted then she thought she would be, and the bed was much too comfortable and Naruto much too warm for her to ignore. With thoughts of the future in her mind Tsunade fell into a light sleep, determined to change the world in the near future.

The reign of man was going to come to abrupt end, brought about by the rise of futanari…

To Be Continued…


	2. Pink

A mere week had only past since Tsunade had confessed her feelings for Naruto and began the long and difficult process of converting the boy into her very own cock slut, and yet so much had changed since then. Only days after her confession Tsunade had rounded up every kunoichi chuunin rank and above for a meeting; even her sensei's old teammate Koharu Utatane was invited for the meeting.

Once everyone was gathered, Tsunade had dragged Naruto into the meeting room, the boy wearing the silk robes that the old woman had insisted on making him wear. The kunoichi in the room had eyed the boy with keen interest, as he was unusually reserved, especially since most knew him to be a rather boisterous child. With care, Tsunade made the younger blonde take a seat in one of the chairs that she had reserved.

"Ladies," Tsunade began, nodding her head at the gathered women of the Leaf Village, "while it is so good to see so many of you gathered, I'm afraid that this isn't a social call. Dark times lay ahead of us. Orochimaru was only the beginning, I tell you," Tsunade said, noticing the way that Anko Mitarashi stiffened at the name of her ex-sensei.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that, Lady Tsunade?" Koharu said, though both of them knew that she was aware of the reasons why the village was so threatened, and was merely using this announcement to further whatever plans it was that she was nursing. Tsunade turned to her.

"I'm sure you all are aware," Tsunade said, turning back to the gathered kunoichi, "of the Leaf's infiltration by the two missing ninja Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki?" she asked, and the majority of the women nodded their assent with a few beginning a quick, quiet conversation to help the ones that didn't know about the event to catch up, "well, what none of you know was that both Itachi and Kisame were a part of a group known as Akatsuki, whose goals, as far as we can tell, is to collect all the tailed beasts, which means that they intend to kidnap all the jinchuuriki…such as Naruto here," Tsunade motioned to the blonde sitting in the chair beside her, not at all surprised to see him shift uncomfortably at her words. A hurried whispering filled the room as the majority of the kunoichi launched into frantic conversation.

"Then, if they're such a threat to us why don't we just give them the Nine Tails?" a kunoichi in the back spoke up, which earned her a fierce glare from the Hokage. Tsunade took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, aware of Naruto's reaction to the woman's words. Tsunade held her hand out to the boy, silently telling him to come to her.

As Naruto stood and walked towards her, Tsunade turned back to the crowd of women and barked, "Does this look like the Nine Tailed Fox to you?" she hooked her finger onto the back of the teenager's skull and pushed him to stare wide eyed at the group of ninja, "Because I don't see a fox anywhere in this room, do you?" she stared the women down, aiming to be as intimidating as possible. "Wake the fuck up, people! You really think a demon would let this village get away with half the crap you've pulled?" the women shifted guiltily at having their actions thrust back into their faces, "No, Naruto is a citizen of the leaf, one who I've placed under my protection to see that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru don't get there claws on him!" she took a breath.

"I assure you," Tsunade growled, narrowing her amber gaze menacingly, "that whatever the Akatsuki have planned for the tailed beasts, it does not bode well for us," she hissed. She let Naruto go and motioned for him to resume his seat, which he did quickly. "I don't know what the Akatsuki have planned for the tailed beasts, but history shows that whenever people of the Akatsuki's level of infamy went hunting for the beasts it neverresulted in anything good. Just look at how Hashirama and Madara's meddling has affected the whole world! Jinchuuriki in every village, being raised to hate humanity and to attack their village's enemies," Tsunade shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Are you saying that we should fight a war that isn't even ours to begin with?" one of the kunoichi questioned, though there wasn't any heat in her voice. Tsunade leveled a long, suffering look on the woman.

"If the Akatsuki get their hands on Naruto then they will have the full might of the Nine Tails to do with as they pleased," Tsunade intoned. She swept her gaze over the whole crowd of women, "Do you really want to see what they could do with so much power?" A chill swept over the room.

"Then why not train the boy to fight his own battles?" one of her anbu spoke, the first of the anbu in the room to do so. Tsunade couldn't help the malicious smirk dancing across her features.

"Because," Tsunade threw a hand out and made a wide sweeping motion to generalize the world around them, "once the Akatsuki make their move it'll be the perfect time for us to act!" a hushed silence settled over the room, more to do with confusion then amazement.

"Us, Tsunade? My, whatever is it that you have in mind? Certainly you couldn't be talking about something like that, now, could you?" Koharu spoke up again, looking more amused by Tsunade's words then angry. It seemed that at least she understood what it was that Tsunade was talking about.

"What, what is it?" Anko interrupted, looking annoyed to have her time wasted by such prattling. Her best friend, a young jounin named Kurenai Yuuhi elbowed in the ribs hard enough to force a grunt of pain from the purple haired woman. The two of them shared a long look, Anko looking slightly miffed and Kurenai looking chastising. "What – don't tell me that you aren't annoyed that they are keeping information from us?"

"Naturally," Tsunade interrupted, looking away from Koharu and back to the gathered kunoichi, "that you are all curious about my plans, and how you fit into them," she took a moment, surveying every on looking face, and then nodded.

"There was a time," Tsunade began, building up the tension, "when we, kunoichi, were the most feared creatures on the planet. Not even the Tailed Beasts could clear out a city like a battalion of kunoichi could. In those days, kunoichi's commanded respect, awe, fear, and most important of all…power," Tsunade explained. Koharu was nodding along with her words, eyes closed, as if she was reviewing long forgotten memories. "None of you would remember those days, as they were long gone by the time that I even entered the Leaf's Ninja Corps. However, the testament of the kunoichi from then stands in this very room with us," Tsunade threw her hand out to the much older woman next to her, and Koharu didn't seem surprised at all, instead opening an eye to stare at Tsunade curiously.

"Koharu Utatane, one of Hiruzen Sarutobi's, the Third Hokage's teammates and a member of the Leaf Village's Council of Elders was one of those legendary kunoichi whose history and exploits have been lost to the ages," Tsunade told them, eyeing them all with an evaluating eye. "In those days the Leaf Village was in the grip of two wars – one that everyone knows well, the Second Ninja World War – and the other not so much…a civil war."

"What?" a chunin kunoichi questioned, looking shocked. Tsunade eyed the girl, recognizing the girl as Hana Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan, who was standing close to her mother. Tsume, the girl's mother, was shaking her head. "When did this happen? Why did it happen? And why weren't we told about it?"

"Perhaps that would best be explained by me," Koharu stated, stepping up to stand by Tsunade and stare down the crowd of much younger women, suddenly looking quite imposing despite being in her eighties. "I suppose that the civil war started sometime after the founding of the Leaf village. In those days the world was still suffering from the effects of the chakra virus that has since redefined the world for kunoichi everywhere," the old woman lectured, seeing that all the younger kunoichi were waiting with baited breath.

"After the founding of the Leaf village Hashirama Senju was named the First Hokage, and a feud began between three different factions – the Senju, the Uchiha, and the kunoichi," she explained. Seated in his chair, Naruto was watching the interaction curiously, and Tsunade decided that he looked pretty lonely by himself, so she sat herself in the seat beside him while claiming his hand in her own and looking on at Koharu solemnly. From beside her Naruto gave a start at the contact, but settled down quickly, spending his time half listening to the explanation Koharu was giving and looking at Tsunade.

"The Uchiha clan was vying for power and was locked in a bitter battle with the Senju clan for supremacy of the Leaf Village. However, the kunoichi forces saw the relationships that powerful kunoichi at that time had with the more politically powerful men of the village as a sign of kunoichi superiority and so began a movement to overthrow the male oriented leading system of the world and place kunoichi in positions of power," Koharu lectured, her voice sounding almost whimsical. Tsunade fought back a smile at this.

"However, the two most powerful kunoichi of that time, Mito Uzumaki," several of the kunoichi shifted uncomfortably and the vast majority of the women glanced to the boy that Tsunade was sitting next to. Even Naruto himself looked decidedly uncomfortable, "and Isis Uchiha was quite content to remain subservient to Hashirama and Madara despite being more physically and mentally powerful then the two men. Not even the temptation of power as the new Hokage of the Leaf village swayed them," here, Koharu sounded quite bitter, and Tsunade couldn't even begin to imagine what Mito and Isis's actions had resulted for the next generation, Koharu's generation's, treatment at the hands of the men.

"Still, the movement persisted for quite a few years, and didn't end until a few years after the Second Ninja World War, when the men had been able to organize and force the submission of the kunoichi movement the whole world over," Koharu motioned to herself, the bitter expression making her seem feral, "If Mito and Isis had sided with us, however, the results would have been completely different as they were several times more powerful than Hashirama and Madara, and the only reason that they allowed those two to bicker so much was because it amused them. Even without their help we very nearly won," Koharu explained.

"What do you mean by that?" someone spoke up from the back. Koharu fixed hawk like eyes onto them, a fierceness that was surprising and sudden.

"I mean, that the only reason why the men won the civil war was because, at that time, men were the majority, as there was very few kunoichi around due to the men regulating the development of kunoichi in order to stunt our forces. We, kunoichi, were physically and mentally superior to men in every way, and would have likely won if we had the amount of kunoichi then as we have now," several women shifted as they came to the sudden realization of where this conversation was going, "Even my teammates Hiruzen Sarutobi and Homura Mitokado weren't able to compete with me when I entered the battlefield…" she trailed off, her eyes seeing things that the others couldn't perceive.

"But because of the restrictions put in place to prevent the teachings of kunoichi, we were outnumbered ten to one. Even then, we didn't go without a fight," Koharu intoned, her voice sounding from far away. "Eventually, though, I and several of the kunoichi leaders of that time were forced to meet with the leaders of all the ninja villages and make a treaty for our cooperation and to end the civil war that had spilled out from the Leaf village and into all the other villages. For our cooperation, however, we were able to lift the ban that prevented kunoichi from being trained, which bolstered our ranks. However, since then the kunoichi of the world have become complacent and docile, willingly following man's rule," she looked to Tsunade now.

"Which," said Tsunade, letting go of Naruto's hand and standing up to look at her kunoichi gathered, "Is what this whole meeting is about. Naruto's predicament has opened my eyes to the bigger picture. I grew up hearing about the fierceness and the individuality of the kunoichi of the previous two generations before me, and had always hoped that we would one day break away from our male oppressors and claim our right to this world…as rulers of all!" she ended on a yell, surprising the kunoichi as she threw her hand into the air. This brought sudden, excited smiles to the faces of all those gathered.

"I realized then," said Tsunade giving them all an even stare, "that once the Akatsuki and Orochimaru put their plans into motion, a new Ninja World War would be unavoidable. And I realized that that was what I…no, we have been waiting for," Tsunade intoned, sounding like she was rallying the troops, which, unfortunately, she really was. "While the men of the world are busy clubbing each other to death, we can begin acting to ensure our place as rulers of this world. The men will doubtlessly be too busy trying to kill each other to properly act as we systematically overthrow their power and place a kunoichi in charge. They'd be much too worried about whoever was on the side of Akatsuki, Orochimaru, or one of their male enemies, and wouldn't expect a full revolution from us, their true enemy! It's almost too perfect to even dream of!" the maniacal laugh that Tsunade released was soon joined by Koharu, making the crowd of women sweat drop at the two megalomaniacs.

"Not too burst your bubble," Anko interrupted, looking more amused by the two older women's reactions than worried, "but we aren't exactly on the same level as the men," it was a cruel fact that had to be pointed out. Out of all of the women in the room that weren't Koharu or Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai were probably the strongest there, and they couldn't even hold a candle to Asuma Sarutobi, who was one of the weaker elite jounin. And if the male jounin were that strong, they couldn't even begin to perceive how strong the kage were.

Calming down, Tsunade held up a finger, "Not yet, at least," Tsunade said, surprising and confusing the majority of the women. "But in time, I plan to have every woman here strong enough to easily beat down a kage level shinobi, and have all the genin kunoichi in the village strong enough to beat our elite jounin."

"And how do you plan to do that?" one of the female anbu in the room questioned, looking annoyed that Tsunade thought that she could train the women here to be above kage level when some of them had trained for nearly all their lives to reach this level.

"Ah, but you forget," said Tsunade, looking amused, "I'm the Hokage." At her words Koharu's eyes lit up.

"Ah, I see," said the older woman, looking pleased.

"Did I miss something, again?" Anko asked loudly.

"Shh," Kurenai hissed.

"Care to explain, Lady Koharu?" Tsunade pointed the question Koharu's way. Koharu nodded, looking like she would enjoy whatever would be said.

"As Tsunade said," Koharu said by way of introduction, "As the Hokage she has certain privileges. Some of those are the right to any training materials left over from long lost clans, certain dead individuals from our history, and whatever private stash of training scrolls that the previous Hokage had stored around. This means," Koharu told them, eyeing them all, "that Tsunade here has all the training materials left behind by the previous Hokage, as well as those left behind by myself, the Uzumaki Clan and Mito Uzumaki, and the Uchiha Clan and Isis Uchiha…" she let that sink in.

"So…what you are basically saying is that, as the Hokage, Tsunade will have access to materials that could potentially train us to become kage level," Yoshino Nara, the mother of Shikamaru Nara and wife of Shikaku Nara said, looking interested, "how does that change anything if we don't have the talent to properly use this material?" she questioned.

"Ah, but that's the interesting part," Tsunade said, sounding rather proud of whatever knowledge that she was about to deliver to them. "There's a reason why you've all only come so far, and that is simply…man," she held up a hand to stall the questions that were just coming out of their mouths. "Simply put, the training techniques, while very sound for a man, are terrible for a kunoichi. There is, quite simply, only so far a kunoichi can go while using the teachings of man to build their own skills. Even I," Tsunade said, surprising the crowd of women, "am woefully unable to properly use the teachings of man…" she trailed off, letting them stew on that bit of information for a few moments.

Beginning again, Tsunade said, "However, the teachings left behind by Mito Uzumaki, Isis Uchiha, and the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans are perfect for a kunoichi. Even after a few days of study and training I can already feel a difference in my chakra and skill. It isn't noticeable, of course," she said by way of explanation as the crowd grew dubious expressions, "since I've only just begun two days ago. However, I know that something haschanged in me, something to be feared. It almost frightens me at just how powerful these training scrolls are…" she let that hang in the air for a moment, "I'm sure that if we all follow these scroll's teachings then we'll all be well above kage level easily within three years, which, essentially is when the Akatsuki and Orochimaru will go on the move." Tsunade eyed them all, wondering how many that she had won over during this speech. Before she could speak again, Koharu stepped forwards once more.

"Three years," Koharu said by way of explanation. She held up three fingers in example, saying, "A lot can change in three years. For instance, a family can be started and broken within those three years, a tree can grow thicker and taller than ten men…and nations can be overthrown," a hushed silence had settled over. Tsunade watched the woman, silently amazed at the way the woman could command a crowd, finding herself not surprised that this very same woman had waged a rebellion those many years ago. "So, then, the question is, whether you are brave enough and ambitious enough to take this chance and turn the tide on man. We our presented a unique opportunity here, my sisters; never before have we been so wide spread; never had we been in such positions of power before; and certainly, never have we been given such a chance as this. Then it is that I must ask..." the crowd was listening, with the strangest look of rapture on their faces. Even the normally psychotic Anko Mitarashi, the violent Tsume Inuzuka, or the stoic Yugao Uzuuki was not immune to the woman's words, wearing curious looks of awe and excitement. "I must ask you… whether you will take this chance and rise up to overthrow our oppressors and put us where we were born to be… AT THE TOP!" Koharu's yell was as surprising as it was invigorating, and the whole crowd threw up their arms and screamed fiercely, as if they were mad dogs. Koharu turned to Tsunade with a smug expression on her face, looking pleased at the development. She fixed the younger blonde woman with a stare.

"You owe me," she hissed. Tsunade blinked, surprised. Shaking her head with a smile, Tsunade decided it wasn't worth being annoyed at the other woman. She had just basically started the revolution that Tsunade was aiming for, with the blonde Hokage at the forefront. So, yes, Tsunade couldn't say that she minded owing Koharu for her actions. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

"I know," Tsunade said, sharing a surprisingly friendly smile with the older woman who so usually was at her throat.

XXX

After that, things quickly settled into a routine. A mere two weeks later everyone, Tsunade and Koharu, were surprised by the development of the village's kunoichi's skills had grown in those two short weeks. Perhaps, none more so than the genin under the tutelage of the jounin, as Tsunade had several of the higher ranking kunoichi of the village take them under their wing and secretly train them with the teachings that Tsunade was secretly funneling to every kunoichi in the village.

Already, results were showing themselves. It came as quite a shock when, in a friendly match between jounin, Kurenai had actually surprised Kakashi enough to force him to use his sharigan to escape her genjutsu, something that he had never actually had to do before. Granted, she lost the match, but it had been close, and he had only won because of his skill with taijutsu and ninjutsu, which, even with her quickly growing skills, was still her weak point.

The genin hadn't actually been able to show their growing skills yet, but Tsunade would estimate that they were somewhere around low chunin level at the moment. Not bad, since most of the genin hadn't shown much promise as kunoichi beforehand, with the notable exceptions of Ino and Hinata and a few of the lesser known genin kunoichi. Hinata had shown promise, as despite her incredible shyness, she had budding skill that had the potential to become something truly frightening…it was just that her clan's skills, skills that were male oriented, were unsuitable for her. Ino, on the other hand, had shown skill as an infiltrator and interrogator before her official kunoichi training and after that had begun to excel in all areas except medical jutsu and kenjutsu.

The most surprising development came from Sakura's training. Under the careful tutelage of Tsunade, who was taking a personal interest in the girl's training, Sakura was adapting quite well to her medical jutsu training and the unique training materials left behind by Mito Uzumaki, Isis Uchiha, and Koharu Utatane.

Which was another bag of bones; apparently, though Koharu had been trained by Mito, which was the reason for her superior skills as a kunoichi, Mito hadn't given her much training besides the occasional hints and tips, preferring to let Koharu draw her own conclusions and stumble her way into being a kunoichi on her own. Mito's real training techniques had been reserved for the Uzumaki clan, who were all traditionally female that would eventually become kunoichi. Of course, there was the odd male in the clan every now and again, but they were rare. The clan was also traditionally very powerful, and damn near impossible to skill, as the journals that Tsunade had found among the training materials had claimed that the clan possessed a regeneration blood line that made Naruto's pale in comparison. In fact, apparently being a jinchuuriki hampered their blood line, which would go a ways into explaining why Naruto's regeneration ability was apparently inferior to his clan's ability. But that was all just speculation, as there were apparently no other Uzumaki anymore except Naruto. Sad, that…

It made Tsunade wonder how such a powerful clan could have died out. But none of the journals gave a hint about why that would be, and there was almost no reports about the invasion that had lain waste to the Land of Whirlpools, which was traditionally the Uzumaki clan's homeland. However, her ponderings on the mysterious extinction of a godlike, nigh immortal clan of kunoichi was only a minor concern. Whatever the reason for their extinction, it seemed like it was just what kunoichi everywhere needed, as without the Uzumaki to hoard Mito's training materials, the kunoichi of the Leaf village would benefit, and soon, Tsunade hoped that kunoichi everywhere would, too.

Today, Tsunade was seated in her big, comfortable Hokage chair, behind her big, old, and imposing Hokage desk, in her own office, staring down Kurenai Yuuhi as the red eyed jounin gave her a report about how Hinata, Hanabi, Moegi, and Ino's development was coming along. Curiously, though, Tsunade wore a strained smile, her eyes crinkled, and her teeth partially clenched. Kurenai felt sort of intimidated by the look, and wondered what she had done to piss the kage off.

Kurenai had been selected to teacher a few kunoichi and kunoichi in training because she actually was a jounin instructor, and therefore had experience with teaching children, but also because the kunoichi and wannabe kunoichi in question had been chosen because their skill set matched Kurenai's. Out of all the kunoichi she was training, though, Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Moegi Akimishi, and Ino Yamanaka showed the most potential. Even now, Hanabi and Moegi were showing signs of beginning the transformation from natural girl to what many had dubbed a "futanari", or, in English, a "dickgirl".

"I'm a little worried about letting so many academy students go through the training. It seems to be having an extreme effect on their bodies and minds," Kurenai mentioned as she went through her report, ticking off her thoughts and feelings as she went, "Already the girls are fighting for dominance despite not having the parts necessary to inspire such aggression. I'm afraid that if we keep up this training they'll just become a danger to themselves and everyone else when they eventually do finish the transformation…" she trailed off.

Tsunade nodded, showing that she understood her concerns even if it appeared as if her mind was elsewhere. Kurenai knew that her feelings about the mental and physical development of the pre-transformation girls weren't a singular concern. Other kunoichi in the process of training a mixed group of genin kunoichi and female academy students had noted these concerns as well.

It was a well-founded rule that kunoichi, futanari in general, was aggressive and was always vying for dominance. But, as they were finding out, that aggressive attitude was just a mere shadow of the futanari from Koharu and Mito's time. Dozens of chuunin and jounin kunoichi, ones who have had plenty of experience reigning in their more violent traits were suddenly finding themselves very short tempered and very, very sexually frustrated. No one knew what was causing the increase in aggression and lusts, but fingers were starting to point to the training techniques that they were employing. It made sense, because that was when these feelings started to become a problem.

Tsunade folded her hands underneath her chin and stared at Kurenai for several long moments, a contemplative expression that was marred by the grimace that she wore. Kurenai wondered what was going through Tsunade's mind, until the woman nodded.

"Very well," the blonde spoke, seemingly trying to form the right words to express what she was thinking, "I'll inform every jounin sensei to immediately stop the training of every non-genin kunoichi. While I would very much like to bolster our forces, I do not want to risk raising an army of barbarians if that is such a case."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Kurenai bowed. Tsunade waved her off.

"No need. If we are to win this war then we can't have our legacies losing their minds because of something that we did," Tsunade assured the red eyed woman. "Now, I have an appointment with my apprentice in a few minutes, so if you would be so kind?" she causally dismissed the jounin, or as casually as can be expected with the grimace on her face. Kurenai nodded.

"Yes, of course. And thank you again, Lady Tsunade," Kurenai bowed once more and vacated the room, looking noticeably more happy then she did when she had entered the room. Tsunade sighed.

Things were progressing much too quickly. Tsunade could scarcely believe just how far every kunoichi in the village had come. It was almost impossible to tell the exact level that the kunoichi were at, as only a few had participated in the jounin battle royal instigated by Guy Might earlier that week. Those that had had shown remarkable improvement, but being that Kurenai had been the only high level kunoichi in the group that had participated in the melee, and it didn't exactly paint a clear picture at exactly where her forces were at currently.

Tsunade would easily admit being curious. Even she could tell the clear differences that Mito an Isis's teachings were having on her. Already, the blonde Hokage felt like a completely different person. Her chakra was well and truly stronger than it had been when she was in her prime, and her strength was off the charts. And she was only getting stronger. If that wasn't enough, she was this strong and she was only half-way through the genin training materials. And if the genin training techniques could make her this powerful, then what would the kage training techniques be like?

Knowing this, it wasn't a surprise that she felt the need to evaluate her forces. If they were experiencing things like she was, then there would no doubt be some vast improvements. Even Kurenai would show some improvements even if it had been only a mere few days since the battle royal. It made Tsunade wonder how she could get the women to spar so that she could evaluate them.

A cough split the quiet of the room. Tsunade's ponderings came to abrupt end as she peeked under her desk with an amused eye.

"Careful there, brat," she teased, "You don't want to choke to death, do you?"

"F-fuck you!" Naruto exclaimed, red faced, trying to look defiant even if he was underneath her desk and having a staring contest with her one eyed monster. Tsunade cooed causing the boy's flush to travel down his neck and into one of the robe's that Tsunade had begun forcing him to wear ever since she laid her claim on him. His eyes flickered away from her in embarrassment. Tsunade couldn't stand it, he was just so cute!

"Ah, I'm sorry that I'm too much woman for you to handle," Tsunade laughed, catching the boy under his arms and pulling him up to nuzzle him into her chest, "but you weren't exactly fighting me, were you?"

"Shut up!" the boy huffed, looking more embarrassed then angry, his eyes flickering to the wall and studiously ignoring her, "as if I would ever…" he trailed off. Tsunade smiled and placed her hand against the base of the boy's spine, getting his head to turn to her.

"You're fighting this too much," Tsunade told him, trying to get him to understand, "you need to let go and just enjoy yourself," she shook her head.

"As if I have any choice," he said, irritated. Smiling, Tsunade settled back into her seat, and allowed Naruto to relax against her.

It took several moments, but when Tsunade made no move to continue her prior actions the boy finally allowed his body to relax and his mind to wander. Briefly, the child reflected on the last three weeks that he had been staying with the blonde Hokage. Admittedly, those three weeks were perhaps the best of his life, but also, he felt, the worst. While it was certainly enjoyable to spend time with Tsunade, cuddle, and relish the fact that someone actually felt for him in that kind of way, those frequent, warm moments were often overshadowed by the violent, half painful, half pleasurable actions that would follow. It seemed like no matter how, when, or why they cuddled, whenever they did Tsunade was prone to wanting to explore his body with her own. It was vexing, more in the fact that he was finding that he was actually starting to like being used by the woman, and that was a truly frightening prospect.

Still, he wasn't going to complain about the woman's affections. For every moment that she was cuddling him was a moment that she wasn't railing his ass on her giant pike. So the boy settled against her, letting his mind drift and just enjoying the moment.

"This is nice," he finally said, surprising the both of them as he hadn't been that talkative in these last three weeks, due to the shock and horror of suddenly finding him a futanari's bitch. He took a breath, shutting his eyes and burying his head in the woman's cleavage. Naturally, his wriggling had the opposite effect of what he was hoping for, as the woman's giant bull cock began to fill with blood again and strain against his bum that was sitting in her lap.

Tsunade placed a hand on the boy's hip as he became aware of her rising lusts. She slowly sat up, her eyes locked onto the boy's frightened blue gaze, an almost feral grin coming to her lips. "Naruto," she growled out, voice husky. The boy gulped.

"T-Tsunade, n-not here," he said, his voice frightened but not resisting as she placed his bum onto her desk with her straddling his legs. His face was rapidly paling in time with her cock expanding to strain against still fully clothed stomach.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto – w-what's going on?" a voice gasped in shock. The two of them stilled their movements, Naruto's eyes widening as he recognized that voice, while Tsunade's eyes narrowed, a smirk rising to her lips.

"Ah, Sakura – just in time," Tsunade said, sounding pleased. And sure enough, Sakura was standing in the doorway, blinking in disbelief at what she was seeing, "I was wondering when you were going to get here. I was worried that I would have to start without you," she made a sweeping motion to the girl, "please, come in. Lock the door behind you and I'll activate the privacy seals." Sakura nodded dumbly, stepped into the room, shut the door and locked it. As she was doing that the blonde Hokage was flashing through a series of hand seals, eventually ending and activating the seals around the room just as Sakura locked the door.

"There," Tsunade said, looking smug, "now, if you don't mind, I need to finish preparing for our discussion," Naruto was looking between the two females, but at Tsunade's words he looked back to the blonde woman, looking shocked. Surely she wasn't intending to do that with Sakura there to watch? At the boy's panicked look Tsunade shook her head, "Relax, Naruto. No, I'm not going to make Sakura watch," she told him. Naruto slowly relaxed. However, when Tsunade produced a long band of rope from her desk his eyes widened again. "Now, be still for a moment."

"Ah, Tsunade, no!" the boy screamed as the woman dived at him. Naruto flailed around, but Tsunade easily managed to manhandle him until she had him hogtied on her desk, looking embarrassed and angry. "Let me go, you old hag!" which awarded him with a wallop of on the head that made him see stars. He whimpered pathetically at the treatment, ashamed to admit that he was feeling uncomfortably hard, a fact that was apparent to both the women in the room.

Tsunade laughed, "Don't worry Sakura, he likes it," she told the girl by way of explanation. Sakura nodded her head, an incredulous expression as she eyed the small lump at the front of the boy's robes.

"I can see that," Sakura said, sounding shocked, but having enough awareness to sound sarcastic, "now can you please explain to me why you two are doing this sort of thing in your office, and in front of me?"

"Ah, Sakura, you haven't figured it out yet?" Tsunade said, laughing and shaking her head at the girl's cluelessness. Sakura's brows furrowed as she studied Tsunade intently.

"Figure what out?" Sakura asked, looking worried. Naruto was looking between of them, probably waiting for the ball to drop.

"I'm going to give you a choice," said Tsunade, staring the pink haired girl down and cutting an imposing figure as she stood over both of the teenagers, "and depending on how you answer will determine what I do with you from here on out."

"A choice…what kind of choice?" Sakura asked, curiously. Tsunade smirked.

"Whether you'll continue to pursue Sasuke, or abandon that pursuit for ones more closely to home," Tsunade told her, making a sweeping motion to indicate the room that they were in. A tick mark appeared on the pinkette's temples.

"What kind of question is that?" Sakura asked scathingly, "did Naruto put you up to this?" she glared at the boy in question who shrunk underneath her stare, looking hurt.

"No, Naruto didn't. In fact," said Tsunade, looking positively feral, "I wasn't talking about him at all. In fact, I was actually talking about me," Tsunade's growl was particularly husky as she stared down the pinkette. Sakura took a slight step back, alarmed.

"Then what kind of question is that?" Sakura stated, looking frightened, "Of course I choo-" before she could say anything Tsunade stopped her.

"Sa-ku-ra," ah, Tsunade was using that voice. The serious, I-will-kill-you-and-rape-your-corpse voice, "I told you already, depending on your choice will determine what I do with you from here on. Now think carefully about it before you speak," she instructed.

"But what kind of choice is that? Why wouldn't I choose Sasuke? I love him!" Sakura stated determinedly. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, Sakura, you only think that you love him," Tsunade made a wide motion between the two of them, which then swept out in a motion of general speculation. "Let me guess; the whole reason for your crush is that, because Sasuke comes from a clan, and because he looks so much like a goddamn sissy, you thought that he would accept you and your cock like a good little bitch?" Tsunade dared her to deny her words. Sakura remained silent, but had paled significantly.

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't try to deny. Every kunoichi at some point in their life fantasizes about having a sissy for a lover," she smiled thinly, looking surprisingly bitter, "I don't know what it is about us 'futanari', but for some reason we simply have an insatiable desire for male ass. Perhaps it's the domination factor; to subjugate something that always insists on their superiority?" Tsunade mused, with a hand to her chin. Sakura remained quiet.

"The point is," Tsunade told the girl, coming back into the conversation, "that that isn't going to happen."

"Why?" said Sakura, angrily, "because Sasuke is a missing ninja? I've already said it, I'm going to bring him back!" she shouted at her teacher. Tsunade's feral smile was back.

"That has nothing to do with it," Tsunade said quietly, but it cut the air like a knife, shutting the pink haired girl up instantly. "Tell me, what do you know about the Uchiha clan's history?"

"Well," Sakura hesitated, looking uncertain, "I know that they were the police force for the village before Sasuke's brother murdered them all, making Sasuke into an avenger, and that they have a blood line known as 'Sharigan'," she admitted.

"So, not much?" Tsunade smiled. Sakura looked away dejectedly. Naruto's eyes were jumping between the two, looking as if he didn't know these two at all.

"Well, I suppose that's to be expected. The higher ups never liked talking about our kind," Tsunade told the girl. Sakura looked back to her teacher, to see that she was standing in lecture mode, and that her cock had gone soft, halfway hanging out of her sheath that was jutting out of her pants. "Luckily, I know the full story, and I'll be delighted in educating you."

"Now, Sakura, you must understand that what I am about to tell you is the complete and absolute truth, to the best of my knowledge," Tsunade amended after a thought. "Now, you were given the rough background of the chakra virus and why it is that you have a penis, yes?" Tsunade asked, getting a nod from the girl. "Well, what you don't know about is the internal strife that had persisted to this day since the chakra virus spread throughout the world."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, suddenly wondering if it would be better off if she ran from the room and ignored everything that the woman said. As if sensing her thoughts the blonde Hokage closed the distance between them and wrapped her long fingers over the pinkette's right forearm, halting whatever plans of fleeing that she might have.

"Wars have always been quite common in this world," Tsunade told the girl, looking kindly upon her, or as kindly as that feral grin on her face would allow, "Seems that this world was always going through wars, even before the founding of the Leaf village and the other ninja villages. But there is one war that history forgot to mention…or rather, what was erased from history," Tsunade told the girl. Sakura's eyes widened, shocked that something like that could happen, and that it was accepted so easily.

"What do you mean? Why would no one write about a war if it is as important as you make it sound?" Sakura asked, voice shaking. Tsunade patted the girl's back with her other hand.

"That's an easy one: homophobia," the older woman said, shocking the girl even more.

"Then that means…?" Sakura began. Tsunade nodded.

"The forgotten war: the Kunoichi Civil War," the blonde intoned gravely. Sakura paled at the implications of that statement.

"I…we…w-what?" the girl squeaked. Tsunade nodded.

"I'm afraid that long ago, before even my time, the kunoichi vied for power in the instable world of the budding ninja villages. However, that isn't the topic of discussion," Tsunade told the girl, making the pinkette remember exactly what it was that they were discussing. "What is the topic, is the Uchiha's history with kunoichi, specifically, 'futanari'."

"I don't understand…you're making sound as if something bad happened between the Uchiha's and the kunoichi…but the Uchiha clan is full of ninja, both shinobi and kunoichi alike, so surely they wouldn't have a problem with futanari?" Sakura asked, daring to hope. Tsunade shook her head sadly at the girl's naivety.

"Ah, how wrong you are," Tsunade told the girl, making her apprentice's eyes widen in shock and horror. "The Uchiha were always very strict, verytraditional. They all saw women as nothing more than trophies and glorified bed warmers," she supplied to the girl. "That all changed with Madara Uchiha." Tsunade took a breath.

"Against the elders of his clan, Madara married a kunoichi afflicted with the chakra virus, and inspired a whole generation to pull away from the clan's traditionalist views. He shared his power, political and physical with his wife, Isis Uchiha, and many of his clansmen followed his example," the Hokage told the girl.

"That's a good thing, right?" Sakura asked, trying to poke holes in her story. Tsunade shook her head at the girl.

"Partially…except that it all went bad from there," she told the girl. She took another breath, exhaled, and went on. "After a time, Madara grew greedy, and sought to usurp Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage's power and place as the Hokage and take over the Leaf Village. They battled to the death at a place known as the Valley of the End, where the First died, and Madara disappeared. No one knows what happened to Madara," Tsunade told the girl. Sakura suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"After Madara's betrayal the Leaf Village blamed the Uchiha clan, and began prosecuting the clan. Faced with this, the Uchiha clan looked for a scapegoat and found one in Isis Uchiha," Sakura was very nearly in tears as she realized what was going to happen next. "The Uchiha clan placed all the blame on Isis, claiming that, as a futanari she was what corrupted Madara and drove him mad with power. They soon burnt her at the stake," Sakura was crying now. Tsunade looked at her sadly, "For a time, the Uchiha clan only wed pure women. But as the supply of pure women kunoichi dwindled they eventually allowed the marriage of futanari, even though most still only wed civilian girls. It was deemed in there laws that all women, be they futanari or pure, were to submit to their husbands and never try to seek equality, which was punishable by death."

"So then?" Sakura asked, fearing the answer. Tsunade nodded.

"I know for a fact that Sasuke, while growing up with the knowledge about the existence of the chakra virus and its effects on women, that he alsogrew up with the teachings of his clan to prevent him from fully accepting you," Tsunade told the girl. "Even if you managed to capture the boy, bring him back to the village, and got him to accept you as his wife, you'd be nothing but a trophy wife and would be treated as a barely tolerablestain," she said. "Which isn't going to happen, since I've put out orders to kill that little shit on sight," this was said off handedly to see what Sakura's reaction would be.

"All these years that I've wasted on him," Sakura looked down with her bangs shadowing her eyes, blocking them from sight. Tsunade could see that the girl's fists were clenched tightly, and that her mouth was set in a grimace. "And I wasn't even going to get to fuck his ass?" she cried in outrage, looking up with a snarl on her face, her green eyes shining violence. Tsunade smirked.

Naruto was looking at them incredulously, as if he expected this to be a dream, or a really, really, really bad acid trip. Of course, he'd been thinking that these last three weeks, so that was nothing new, there. At least, if the two women had been paying attention they would see his horrified expression and think it was irritably cute and amusing at the same time. Weird, that…

"Naturally; the Uchiha were always a bunch of prudes," Tsunade placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, watching as the pinkette began trying to calm down. Once she was sure that Sakura had a good deal of control of her wayward emotions Tsunade steered the girl over to the desk where Naruto was still lying, hogtied on top of.

"Of course, not all men are as terrible as the Uchiha," Tsunade told the girl, looking thoughtful. Reaching out with her hand, she grabbed the boy around his collar and hauled him up to stare the girl in the eyes, hers amused, his visibly frightened. "Take Naruto here for instance. While it's true that he's been…shall we say, a bit reluctant to participate? But once I broke his ass in, he hasn't complained once while sitting on my meatstick!" Tsunade sounded quite proud of this. Sakura's eyes widened, looking between the two of them. While Tsunade still wore that goofy, proud smirk, Naruto's face had flushed in embarrassment and shame.

"Then that means you've…" Sakura made a hole with her fingers and thrust one of her fingers through the hole. Tsunade nodded. Sakura blushed at this, but there was no denying that she found this knowledge attractive, judging by the slight bump that rose in the front of her shorts, a hint of her half hard state. Tsunade smiled.

"Of course, I'm not a jealous lover, and really, with the things that have to happen to get everything running smoothly and put our kind where they belong, then some sacrifices must be made," Tsunade motioned between the two of them, then to the world in general, "Naturally, if my plans are to go in full motion then I need a catalyst to stir the pot, no doubt?" Sakura nodded at her words. "So, Naruto presents the perfect solution to that little conundrum," this time, Naruto's eyes flickered everywhere as he struggled against the hand that was still holding him up to eye level with the pinkette.

"Wait, you c-can't mean?!" the boy exclaimed, looking alarmed. Tsunade grinned again, that same feral look that she had been wearing practically all morning.

"Of course," she said, looking vicious as she rubbed her cheek against the teenager's whiskered cheek, "If I'm going to work so hard to get the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Sasuke off your back then you best show your appreciation and help me with my plans, especially since they concede with protecting you," she growled. The boy shivered, and judging by the sudden stiffening in his pants, Sakura judged that the shudder wasn't just out of pure terror, either.

"So, that's what you're going to do, then?" Sakura said on a laugh, shaking her head at the insanity of it all, "Whore Naruto out to whoever you need to form an alliance with?" Tsunade looked to her sternly.

"Not just anybody," Tsunade pointed out, "only kunoichi. Geese, Sakura, at least try to keep up!" her words were not insulting, since her grin was wide, humorous, and showed that it was a joke. Sakura snorted, and immediately covered her face in horror at the sound. At this Tsunade barked out a series of loud laughs that embarrassedly enough ended on a snort that sent the two kunoichi off on another round of later. Between Sakura and Tsunade, Naruto whimpered, afraid of what they had planned.

"But that's not quite here nor there," Tsunade told the girl, straightening up herself after the laughing fit. In front of her and Naruto Sakura did much the same, looking embarrassed at the random bout of insanity displayed between the two. "But since I'm pretty sure what your choice is now, I think I can go ahead with what I was going to say."

Tsunade let Naruto go, letting the boy settle back down to the desk with an "oof" of pain. Reaching out to her apprentice, Tsunade wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and then motioned to Naruto with the other arm.

"So, I give you a choice," Tsunade said, bringing Sakura's eyes from her to the boy that she was pointing at. "Either you keep pursuing Sasuke, only to be disappointed in the end, or you join me and get to share my splendors," at this, Tsunade reinforced her words by aggressively motioning to the blonde with her hand. Sakura shook her head again.

"What kind of choice is that?" Sakura said, repeating her earlier words. Only, this time her next sentence was, "Of course I choose you!" really, it was a no brainer when all the facts were presented to her and Sakura liked to think that she was a rather logical girl. Tsunade laughed.

"Good choice," Tsunade smiled, and went to the desk, with the pinkette following her all the way. "Now," said Tsunade, sitting down in her chair and pointing to her now fully sheathed cock, "get to it."

"What – here?" Sakura looked around the room incredulously. Bored, Tsunade arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, here," Tsunade told the girl as if she were stupid, "did you think after that riveting speech that we'd just shake hands and be on our merry fucking way? Get real. You interrupted me when I was about to get some nookie, and the least you can do when I offer you my cock and my little cock slave is to suck me as a thank you," Tsunade told her evenly. Sakura blushed, eyes flickering to the wall, the prone Naruto who was watching everything silently, and Tsunade who was silently waiting on her response. Sakura nodded.

"Ah, o-okay," Sakura hesitantly sat on her knees in front of the Hokage's chair, eyes fixed on the soft bull's cock that was fully sheathed and waiting on her to stroke it back to life with her mouth. Mouth suddenly dry, Sakura reached out to the huge phallus with her hands, surprised despite herself at the warmth and sheer weight of the thing.

"You know, you're being unusually docile for someone that was just complaining about not being able to fuck a guy's ass," Tsunade interrupted the girl's silent musing with a cocky grin and lazy insult. Tilting her head and eyeing the girl, Tsunade couldn't help saying, "Well? You gonna get too it or what? I don't have all fucking day, missy."

Sakura grumbled something under her breath, but no less leaned into the sheathed behemoth and stuck out her tongue to taste the warm flesh of the older woman's dark scabbard. Tsunade chuckled at the girl's hesitance, amused. Sakura's mouth and hands began to tentatively suckle and fondle the dark flesh of the woman's soft penis, and in no time pale flesh began peeking out of the dark sheath, which quickly sprouted a long, thick pole of pale bull meat with a pointed purple head. Surprised and shocked at the size of the thing, despite having seen it momentarily when Tsunade had been teasing Naruto earlier, the pinkette silently marveled that colossal pole.

"Well, ain't it just beautiful?" Tsunade said, admiring her own length within Sakura's small hands. Sakura nodded, still pale and wide eyed. "Now, let's continue…"

Sakura gulped, nodded, and then leaned back in. Her mouth opened to lathe a few kisses upon the base of the woman's pale flesh. Her tongue flashed out, running along the warm skin, up and up until the pinkette's mouth was firmly affixed to the blonde's pointed tip. A heavy suck brought a long, pleased sigh from the Hokage's lips. Tsunade smiled and patted the girl's head.

"There, there," Tsunade told the girl, amused, "it's not going to bite. So, how about you try going deeper then?" Sakura's eyes became half lidded as her nose picked up the full, musky scent that hung around the older woman's large phallus. Instantly, the pink haired girl's body became alive, as if it was being licked by fire. Therefore, Sakura wasn't surprised to feel her own erection pop free from her pants.

Sakura gurgled something, before she began to try and stuff the whole cock into her mouth. Of course, her mouth wasn't quite big enough to fit the width of the pale pike of woman-meat, and so as her mouth expanded to wrap around the older woman's giant girlcock tears started pooling in the pinkette's eyes, the pain of having to stretch her jaw to such lengths making her react. Tsunade gave a hum of approval, laying a hand on the pink haired girl's head, just letting it rest there instead of forcing the girl to continue.

Sakura forced down her reactions to the pain and began to push down, trying to take in all that wonderful, terrifying girl sex. However, in no time the girl found that Tsunade's pointed head was hitting the back of her throat, which made the girl pull back and cough violently as soon as her mouth was free of the blonde's mighty cock.

"I'm…s-sorry, L-Lady T-T-Tsunade," Sakura struggled to speak as she held her throat in pain, wincing. Tsunade nodded her head to the girl, accepting her apology. "I just can't go any further."

"Naturally," Tsunade told the girl, a hand pumping her own sex. "It'll be a while before you are able to properly deepthroat me," she motioned to the blonde brat lying prone on her desk, looking at them with wide eyed fascination. "Why, it has taken Naruto nearly all these three weeks since he and I started having sex before he is finally showing some success at holding back his gag reflex," Naruto's temples were twitching something fierce as he heard the woman casually mention their private sex life.

"Tsunadeee," Naruto began on a whine that might have been cute if it wasn't so annoying, "must you tell Sakura everything?" he asked, incredulously. Tsunade shot him a smile.

"Of course, brat," she ran a hand through her hair, looking at the boy before turning her attention to Sakura who was watching the byplay between them in amusement. "After all, I intend to share you with those I feel are worthy of such an honor. Of course," Tsunade amended, "I have to be sure that none of the kunoichi that I share you with will do anything that will permanently damage you, and actually care for you much in the same way that I do," and by that, she meant that she wanted them to make Naruto their bitch and actually have the boy enjoy it.

"W-what t-t-the h-hell kind of plan is that?" Naruto exclaimed, looking more embarrassed then angry. Tsunade gave a smug smile and approached the blonde, making his eyes widen in fear at her expression. It was an expression that she wore quite often, just when she was about to plow his asshole in a sexual frenzy that had the both of them screaming their orgasms.

"It's quite a simple plan, as I've said already. If we are to start a kunoichi revolution then we need someone to negotiate treaties with the kunoichi of other villages and countries," the kage told the boy. "Of course, there's more than that, as we'll need to excite morale within the troops, and while I can do that by letting the kunoichi make sex slaves out of the men and women that we conquer, we don't have that luxury right now, so some sacrifices must be made," Tsunade motioned to Sakura, saying, "Sakura here's my apprentice, and showed much talent even while being taught with the techniques developed by man. If I can't trust her to not only follow my example, but to actually care about you during sex, then who can I trust?" Tsunade questioned, eyeing first Naruto then Sakura, whose amusement hadn't softened her cock.

Naruto's face flushed, and both women saw that it was one of his full body flushes as the red of his skin dipped down into his robes. Naruto's eyes flickered to the wall in embarrassment, and at the expression that he wore Sakura released a coo, making Tsunade smile.

"I know, right? He's just so adorable that it isn't even funny," Tsunade laughed, shaking her head. Then the woman reached to the blonde and grabbed him up under his arms and hauled him off the desk easily. "Now, give me a few moments to prepare him," Tsunade told her apprentice, and, as she had said, Tsunade preceded those words by literally ripping the younger blonde's robes off his small and thin body, getting the boy to cry in shock and small amounts of pain.

"Oh, hush up, you big baby," Despite her words, Tsunade gently lowered the boy onto the floor, on his back, his legs and arms underneath him due to the fact that he was currently hogtied. Sakura shifted, wondering what she was supposed to do, as she was tempted by the scene before her. "Hold on, Sakura. I still need to do one thing before we start," Tsunade told the girl. Sakura nodded, watching as the kage headed to the desk, where she shuffled through a few drawers until she found what she was looking for. "Ah-ha!" Tsunade exclaimed, proudly, "here it is!" she held up the object in question.

It looked like a band, either made of plastic or rubber, or something similar. Tsunade held it between her fingers, looking like the cat that just got the canary. Sakura shook her head at her teacher's excitement.

"And just why do you want that?" Sakura asked her, looking amused at the woman's antics. Tsunade grinned proudly.

"Ah, well," Tsunade approached the boy on the floor that was looking between Sakura, Tsunade, and the band with a bit of worry on his face, "it's all a part of the brat's training. Despite my best efforts, he keeps trying to cum with his cock when I've repeatedly beaten it into him that the only way he is allowed to cum is with his ass," she held up the band, looking smug. "This should take care of that problem." As Sakura drew a conclusion about exactly what the band was, her own cock gave a mighty jump, and a burst of pre-cum exploded out of the purple tip to splash Naruto's naked chest. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "I take it that you like?" Sakura nodded.

"I didn't realize that you were so fond of…" Sakura made a motion between the two blondes, making Tsunade crack a grin and Naruto to flush in embarrassment that was marred by the simple facts that his nipples and cock had suddenly hardened at whatever memories had flashed through his head.

"Ah, well, we all have our vices, now, don't we?" Tsunade asked rhetorically, shrugging. She then knelt down over the younger blonde and reached out to grasp his short penis in the long fingers of her right hand while slowly moving her left hand to wrap the band around the boy's cock. Naruto's eyes widened as Tsunade finally managed to place the band around the base of his prick, and it was then that he realized just why she thought that the band was such a good idea.

"There," Tsunade said, looking proud, standing up and looking to her apprentice, "Now he won't be able to cum with his little dick until I say so. The only way he'll be able to cum is with his ass," Tsunade told the girl. Both women shared a vicious smile that spoke volumes about their mental stability.

"Excellent," a cackle spilled from Sakura's lips as she clapped her hands together, "what's next?"

"Well," Tsunade made an exaggerated motion to remove her coat, looking to the girl expectantly, "we undress and then you sit on Naruto's face," Naruto whimpered. Sakura hastened to comply.

In a matter of moments both women were undressed, showing that while Sakura may have seemed rail thin with very little in the way of curves, she did in fact have them, but that they were hidden by her clothing.

Tsunade stepped towards her apprentice, raising a hand to palm the girl's budding breasts in her hand, her eyes trailing all over the girl. Sakura was pale, short, but surprisingly possessing a supple, luscious body. Her breasts, surprisingly, were actually a bit big for a for a girl her age, though, admittedly not on the same size as Hinata or Ino's chests, but those girls were unusual, even for a kunoichi. It was actually her bum and penis that were the most surprising. The girl literally had an ass that you could literally bounce a coin off of, and her cock was actually very big for a thirteen year old kunoichi, being ten inches in length, several inches thick, with tennis ball sized nuts that hung over her female sex. And to think, Sakura hadn't even finished growing yet.

Tsunade nodded, "Very good," she told the girl, who smiled gratefully at the praise. It seemed that, like Naruto the girl had her own insecurities that had been eating away at her.

"Do you think?" Sakura asked, looking to her teacher, then to the boy hog tied on the floor, "I…well…everyone always told me that I was ugly and a stick…so, I thought…" she trailed off. Tsunade raised a fine eyebrow.

"How long have you been wearing clothing like that?" she gestured to the pile of clothing that was what had once been on the pinkette's body.

"A few years," Sakura thought aloud, "ever since we were told about the chakra virus, actually." Tsunade shook her head.

"Then don't wear those clothes ever again," she instructed her student, looking her in the eyes, "wear something a bit more…I dunno, sexy? Those clothes simply do not flatter you," she told the girl. Sakura nodded hesitantly.

Taking the girl's hand, Tsunade led her over to the prone boy that was wriggling uncomfortably at the position that he was in and the pressure of the band around his cock, "Now, have you been keeping up with my instructions?" she asked the younger girl. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah," and, Tsunade's instructions had thus been that every kunoichi in the village cleaned themselves properly, their cocks, pussies, and their anuses. With the things that the blonde Hokage had planned, the women in the village needed to be ready to give and take as necessary. It was the same way that Tsunade had prepared Naruto each day.

"Good," Tsunade purred, making both of the teenagers in the room shiver at her words, "now, I want you to sit on his face," she instructed. Sakura nodded, and slowly got into a position where she was standing over Naruto's head. From this position it was easing for the boy to see between her legs and spot her dripping female sex and the puckered hole between her cheeks. The boy's face reddened as he realized that one of his dreams would be fulfilled in the next few minutes. Then, Sakura was squatting down to sit on the boy's face, making sure that the blonde boy's mouth was muffled by her asshole covering it.

"Ah, there," Sakura said, eyes half lidding at the pleasure she was feeling. Of course, it came as a surprise that the moment she had settled on the boy his mouth had begu attacking her asshole with his tongue and lips, prying at the skin and delving into the crinkled star. It was kind of startling how readily the boy accepted being dominated like that. "Ah, h-he's l-licking me!" the girl exclaimed, red in the face. Tsunade smirked.

"Be grateful," Tsunade told the girl, pumping her own length at the sight of the pinkette sitting on her cock slave's face and having one of her holes slurped at, "Usually I have to fight with him to get him to eat me out. I guess it's no surprise, considering his crush on you," Tsunade smirked as Sakura frantically nodded her head, almost cross eyed at the pleasure the boy was giving her. From her position on the boy's face, Sakura's prick was straining and leaking pre-cum onto the boy's neck and chest where it lay heavily against.

"Ah, T-T-Tsunade!" Sakura cried, and they all were surprised when her cock exploded, practically drenching the boy's whole front in her white ejaculate. Sakura had to place a hand onto the boy's right shoulder to steady herself as her prick released its repressed love juices all over Naruto's body, the floor, and even onto Tsunade's feet, as the woman watched the happenings with amusement on her face. When the flow finally began to settle Sakura sat panting while sitting atop Naruto's face, and Tsunade took the time to admire her splooge covered feet.

"My, that was quick," Tsunade said after a few moments of silence. Sakura flushed at the woman's words, but couldn't help the cry that left her mouth as Naruto went back to suckling at her asshole, instantly making the pinkette's cock harden again.

"Ah, N-Naruto, don't do that when I just came!" Sakura exclaimed, looking surprised, delighted, and embarrassed as she shuddered, straddling the boy's face, as her cock pulsated, rubbing into the boy's chest and the spillage of cum that decorated it. Tsunade's smirk was feral again.

"Well," said Tsunade, deciding to tease the girl a bit more, raising her foot, "if you're going to make a mess then you might as well clean it up," so saying, she shoved her foot into the girl's face, surprising Sakura whose eyes had been closed in concentration. The girl took a look between Tsunade and her foot, and Tsunade nodded her head, "Yes, girl, clean it up," she instructed.

Sakura nodded her head, and opened her mouth, allowing Tsunade to stick one of her cum covered toes in between the girl's lips. Sakura's tongue was instantly attached to the invading toe, slobbering and licking up the traces of cum that were still covering the blonde woman's foot. Tsunade gave a little pleased sigh, and began working her foot at Sakura's mouth, delighted as the pinkette began to explore her foot with a curious mouth and tongue, all the while having her green eyes locked onto Tsunade's amber orbs.

In a matter of moments Sakura had finished cleaning the woman's foot, and so Tsunade switched to her second foot, pleased when the girl immediately clamped her mouth to her foot and began lathing attention to every inch of skin that she found. In no time Tsunade found her feet squeaky clean, which drew a pleased laugh from the Hokage's lips.

"Well," Tsunade said, running a hand through her hair and smiling down at the scene of Sakura being eaten out and waiting for whatever it was that Tsunade had planned for her and Naruto next. "At least you have spirit," she regarded the girl, a smile on her face. She then raised a foot slowly, not surprised when Sakura's eyes immediately began to follow it, "Now how about you help me with a little something?" there was mirth in Tsunade's voice as she asked this. Sakura's eyes flickered to her, and the pinkette gave a nod of assent. Tsunade's smile stretched her whole face, looking strange and slightly terrifying. "Now…I want you to use your feet and help me give Naruto a footjob," from underneath Sakura, Naruto gave a squeak at hearing the request, but, as trained as he was, he didn't stop suckling at the pinkette's hole. Sakura hastened to nod.

"Yes," pleased, Tsunade reached towards Naruto with the foot that she had previously raised, and Sakura began stretching her body to reach the boy's short cock with her two feet. The moment both women's warm soles touched his erection a great shudder passed through the boy's body and his penis began twitching wildly.

A whimper escaped Naruto's lips, making Sakura hiss as the vibrations caused from the noise did pleasant things to her hole. She looked to Tsunade questioningly, and Tsunade nodded, "Yup," the older blonde said, "no matter what he does he won't be able to cum until I remove that cock ring. What you just witnessed was the result of that," Tsunade just frowned and began pressing on the boy's cock with her foot, which made it press into Sakura's soles, "Now, perhaps we should punish him for even thinking about cumming with his little, sissy cock?" Sakura nodded quickly.

Quickly, the two women worked up a nice rhythm, with the cum that still covered Naruto's cock providing them with ample lubrication to rub their feet all over his prick. Working against each other, Sakura and Tsunade pressed their feet into the boy's cock, squeezing and stroking his cock with their soles and toes. From underneath Sakura, Naruto continuously writhed at the pleasure that they were forcing him to feel. It was really only a matter of time before the boy's penis began twitching again, signaling to the two women that he was trying to come. Tsunade laughed, shaking her head.

"What did I tell you, slut?" Tsunade growled, her foot lowering to rub her toes into the boy's small ball sack, drawing a strained squeak from his lips, "The only way that you're allowed to cum is with your ass!" she leaned in, putting some of her body weight onto her foot, drawing a pained cry from his throat. "Now, you gonna be good and cooperate for Mistress Tsunade and Mistress Sakura?" of course Naruto couldn't answer, but the whimper that he released might have been a confirmation, so Tsunade pulled back, since she didn't like making Naruto feel pain anyways. It was just a matter of principle.

"Now, Sakura," Tsunade said, stopping the girl from continuing her frantic footjob, as it seemed that the pinkette was really getting into it, "I want you to get up, shove your dick into the slut's mouth, and then stick your ass out and prepare to get fucked," the violence in Tsunade's voice made her sound husky, sexy. Sakura immediately scrambled to stand, before lowering herself back down to place her cock at Naruto's lips. "Open up Naruto," Tsunade ordered, and immediately the blonde's mouth was prying open to allow the pinkette to bury her whole cock down his throat.

Tsunade stood and went around to stand behind Sakura, getting a good view of the pink haired girl forcing Naruto to deepthroat her ten incher, his nose buried in her tennis ball sized nut sack, which was wet and sticky from the juices leaking out of Sakura's pussy. Kneeling down, Tsunade placed a hand on the girl's waist, pumping her cock with the other hand.

"Ah, p-please," Sakura said, reaching back with both of her hands to pry open her pussy lips wide for the Hokage's viewing pleasure, "stick it in, hurry!" she cried. A smug grin was prominent on Tsunade's face as she placed the pointed purple tip of her bull cock against the girl's opening. Without preamble Tsunade surged forwards, the force of her thrust pushing Sakura's cock down Naruto's throat even further than before, and drawing a wail of half pleasure, half pain from the pinkette.

Tsunade didn't give either of the teenagers time to adjust to the sudden intrusion of her mighty cock, instead pulling nearly all the way out, the vacuum of her cock vacating Sakura's womanhood making the younger girl follow her on the way out, before Tsunade was throwing herself back into the girl with a meaty crack of her hips that was punctuated by her grapefruit size balls smashing against Sakura's, which then clapped against Naruto's face.

Quickly, Tsunade set a frantic pace, always either pushing or pulling into Sakura's quim with the ferocity of a raging hurricane, or a wild fire, drawing cries from the girl who was being double stimulated by Tsunade's cock in her pussy and her own cock wedged down Naruto's throat, barely having to do anything as Tsunade completely controlled everything. Pleasure was mounting, and Sakura's face clenched into a grimace that was more pleasure then pain.

"Ah, you like that, bitch?" Tsunade laughed, reaching around to paw at the girl's tits with her hands, her hips nearly a constant blur as she continued to assault the girl which in turn pushed Sakura into Naruto. Her longer fingers pushed and pulled at the girl's supple flesh, her mouth flashing out to clamp down on the girl's neck, hard enough to earn a wail of confused pleasure and pain. Tsunade pulled back, growling, "If you feel good you best fucking tell Naruto how you feel," at her words she gave a viciously hard thrust that easily punched through the opening of the girl's womb and then banged painfully at the back of it, fully lodging her fifteen inch snake into the girl's sex.

"Ah, it feels g-good!" Sakura shouted, drooling, eyes rolled, "Naruto, it feels SO fucking good!" so saying, her own hips had futilely begun trying to pump both against Tsunade's thrusting pelvis, and into Naruto's throat as the boy slobbered all over her girl meat, whimpering.

Tsunade gave a laugh, clamping her mouth back onto the girl's neck and pumping like a jackhammer into the girl's body, glad that she had had the forethought to put up privacy seals around the room since the pinkette was being awfully loud.

"Fuck!" Sakura shouted on a particularly hard thrust, one that made her stomach bloat out as Tsunade's huge cock banged deep inside her womb and forced her tummy to expand to make room, "Ah, f-fuck m-me!" Sakura begged. Tsunade happily obliged.

Naruto was writhing under Sakura, probably in pain from having his throat so furiously fucked by a girl that was being fucked by a sex fiend. Sakura laughed, tears rolling down her face, caused from pleasure, shaking her head and drooling as Tsunade fucked her deep into the boy.

"Ah, ah, f-fuck!" Sakura screamed, trying to steady herself by placing a hand onto Naruto's stomach, but her shaking was making it almost impossible to do so, "f-fuck, T-T-Tsunade…gonna…cum!" Sakura's wail was so loud that Tsunade wouldn't be surprised if someone in the village had managed to hear her despite the privacy seals. The Hokage grinned.

"Fine then bitch," Tsunade growled, removing her lips from the girl's throat to speak into her ear, "fucking unload all that cum into my bitch's throat!"

Sakura wailed again, and began trashing wildly, reaching back to Tsunade with one hand. Tsunade grabbed the girl's flailing hand into her own, holding it gently, slowing her thrusting as she felt the teenager's pussy begin clenching and unclenching around her cock. Tsunade set a calm pace as Sakura shook against her. The blonde Hokage could feel the girl's balls constrict against her own grapefruit sized balls, obviously unloading everything they had deep into Naruto's throat. Thankfully for Sakura, Naruto needed no convincing to accept her jism, as Tsunade could hear the loud noises coming from underneath Sakura as Naruto greedily swallowed every last drop of her sperm.

Eventually, Sakura began to relax. Seeing that the girl was done Tsunade began pulling her cock from deep within the girl's confines. There was a wet pop, loud enough to be heard despite coming from deep inside the pinkette's body, as Tsunade's cockhead pulled free of the opening of the girl's womb. Then, the blonde was pulling her cock out of the girl's entrance, making the girl whimper at the sudden emptiness inside her. Tsunade took the time to admire the girl's gaping opening.

"Well, that was fun," Tsunade laughed. With care, she helped Sakura pull her length from Naruto's throat; the boy giving a few choking noises as the sudden movement brought his gag reflex back to life. When Sakura was finally free the boy gave a few loud coughs that were punctuated by the remnants of the girl's cum splashing out of his mouth and onto the floor as he titled his head to the side.

"Tsunade," Sakura said, looking to the woman, "you didn't cum…" she trailed off, obviously looking for an explanation as to why Tsunade had stopped. Tsunde laughed.

"Don't worry, Sakura, we aren't done, yet," at her words Sakura's semi flaccid erection began growing back to life. Tsunade fixed her with a look, "Unfortunately," Tsunade said by way of explanation, "I'm not as young as I used to be, and I can only get in one good orgasm at a time before I have to rest. And while it would have been nice to cum inside of you," something that Sakura was nodding her agreement with, "I wanted to save that for the main event."

"Main event?" Sakura asked, curious. Tsunade smiled.

"Don't you want to fuck Naruto's ass?" Tsunade asked the girl. Sakura's eyes grew wide, and she looked between the two blondes.

"Can I?" Sakura asked, hesitantly. Tsunade found that, like Naruto, the girl was almost irresistibly adorable.

"I don't know, let's ask, shall we?" Tsunade questioned the girl. Sakura gave a nod, and the blonde woman looked over to where Naruto was still trying to get his bearings after having been denied oxygen for so long.

"Naruto," at her voice, Naruto opened an eye to look at Tsunade. Tsunade motioned to Sakura, asking, "Do you want Sakura to fuck your ass?" the boy's eyes flickered over to the pinkette, who was pink in the face, making her skin look almost the same color as her hair. He studied her for several moments, eyes wide.

"Y-yes," he croaked, his voice sounding rough after the treatment that Sakura and Tsunade had given him. Sakura's eyes lit up as her blush almost instantly faded. A giddy expression came to her features, and Tsunade fought a smile.

"Well," Tsunade said, making the two teenagers pause, "I suppose that if you really want it then it might be prudent to remove your bindings and your cock ring," she said offhandedly. Naruto's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. "Now remember," said the kage, standing and going to the boy and kneeling next to him, "that if you touch your cock at all then I'm strapping this thing back on…understand?" Naruto nodded his acceptance of that rule, and Tsunade immediately pulled the band off of his erection.

The boy lay still, not moving in any way to touch himself. Tsunade nodded, and then began the slow process of removing the rope from his arms and legs. Eventually the boy was free, and he slowly tried to work the feeling back into his arms and legs.

"Now, Sakura," Tsunade looked to the other teenager in the room, smiling, "what position do you want to try?" she asked the girl. Sakura barely had to think.

"I want him to ride me," she told the woman. Tsunade looked to the boy that was silently listening.

"Well, you hear that slut? Hurry and get to it!" Tsunade ordered. Naruto immediately hurried over to Sakura, who decided to lie back on the ground and wait for Naruto to move.

As Naruto was just beginning to squat over the girl's lap, Tsunade interrupted their intense concentration, saying, "Oh, did you forget the lubrication?" the two teenagers blinked, startled. Then Sakura heaved a groan, spat in her hand, and started rubbing her cock with the natural lubricant. When Tsunade was sure that they were properly prepared, she chimed in, "Okay, that should be enough." She had barely stopped speaking before Naruto was lowering back down onto Sakura's lap.

Sakura held the base of her penis, pointing it up vertically. As his ass grazed the tip of the girl's purple cockhead, Naruto reached underneath him to pry his ass cheeks apart. Sakura moaned as her tip touched the crinkled edges of the boy's sphincter.

Then Naruto was baring down, and neither of them had any more time to contemplate the sensations that they were feeling as Sakura's head popped loudly into the confines of the boy's anal star. The two teenagers heaved a moan, and then Sakura was placing her hands onto Naruto's hips and urging him down onto her lap. He went willingly.

Tsunade watched silently, pumping her large bull cock while watching the two teenagers copulate in front of her. With each stroke of her hands pre-cum spewed from her pointed tip in a mini explosion, splattering onto the floor and Naruto's back and Sakura's legs. Neither of the two children seemed aware that she was steadily painting them in the thick fluid, too consumed in exploring each other. When Tsunade was sure that their complete attention was on the sensations that they were experiencing while gyrating against each other, the older blonde began moving towards them.

She caught Naruto by surprise as he was steadily working himself on Sakura's ten incher. Catching the boy's face in her right hand, Tsunade held her cock to his face with her left.

"Suck it," she ordered, pleased when the boy didn't complain in the least as he immediately went to work by wrapping his lips around her cock. Tsunade slowly fed him her cock, letting him adjust to her own thrusting as he tried to set up a rhythm of pumping himself up and down on Sakura's phallus. It may have been awkward, but they soon set up a rhythm as Naruto sucked and was fucked by two huge cocks.

Sakura was moaning loudly, her hands urging the boy's hips down on her, her pelvis thrusting up and burying her large cock into the boy's greedy anal hole. Standing above her, Tsunade focused on getting the boy to deepthroat her own cock while trying to work around the frantic rhythm that Sakura was setting. Naruto, between the two of them, was greedily sucking and fucking and moaning unabashedly as got to experience what it was like to be fucked by two well hung futanari.

Of course, unlike with Tsunade, having Sakura fuck his ass was a bit more pleasant. Tsunade was ridiculously huge, so much so that even the elasticity of a male's anus wasn't enough to comfortably fit it all in, though he was quickly adjusting to it. Sakura, on the other hand, while being particularly gifted in the size department, was still nowhere near Tsunade's size and so fit much more comfortably into his anal tunnel then Tsunade did. Most of the pain that he normally felt was mostly absent as Sakura fucked him. Instead of experiencing an odd combination of pleasure and pain, with Sakura it was mostly just pleasure as her ten inch cock satisfied all the pleasure centers in his rectum, which there was many of.

Between the two futanari, with one fucking his throat and the other heartily pumping his ass, Naruto was soon overwhelmed. And on a loud wail that managed to erupt from his mouth, making Tsunade moan, Naruto's cock gave up all pretense of control as his ass began experiencing one of the fabled anal orgasms that Tsunade always told him was the only way he'd cum from now on. As his hips came to rest on Sakura's lap, his cock resting on the soft skin of Sakura's toned stomach, Naruto's short cock exploded loudly and wetly, spraying more cum then he had ever managed before in his life.

From below him Sakura gave a loud moan, exclaiming, "Fuck, did he just cum?" however, her contemplations were interrupted as Naruto began lifting himself up to start the whole process over again, frantic to feel more of the pleasure that he had just experienced.

In that way Naruto rode atop Sakura, fucking himself onto two meaty poles, his ass grinding, his throat shoving down into Tsunade's pelvis. Both women barely had to do anything now as Naruto's whole world became centered on the two large cocks buried deep within him. And in no time Naruto was experiencing another mind blowing anal orgasm that had Sakura and Tsunade hissing as his body reacted to the pleasure that he was expericing.

"F-Fuck," Sakura shouted, amazed as she pumped into the boy herself, "this fucking slut is going to make me cum!"

"Me too," Tsunade grunted, planting her hands onto the boy's cheeks and powerfully jackhammering into the boy's throat, "fuck, it's going to be a big one!"

Naruto moaned, feeling the need to feel the two women blow inside him. He continued to hump himself against the two women, drooling over Tsunade's cock, his ass clenching on Sakura's, and his eyes closed in concentration as he tried to force the two women to orgasm.

Sakura's hands clamped down onto the boy's hips, the girl screaming, "Fuck! Cumming!" and from deep inside him Naruto felt as Sakura's large girlcock began spewing her furious load deep into his insides. His body shook as the warmth and frantic pulsing of the girl's cock worked over all of his anus's pleasure centers, and soon he was spilling a third load between them with a cry spilling out of his lips that were stuffed with so much girlcock.

As his wail sounded, Tsunade screamed as well, because the vibrations had been all that she had needed to set her off. Clutching her hands tightly to the boy's cheeks, the older blonde surged her hips down at the boy's face with enough force to push deep enough into the boy's throat that her cock head actually popped into the confines of his stomach, her balls clapping loudly onto the boy's chin, and finally began to erupt directly into the boy's stomach.

Between the two of them filling him up with cum, Naruto soon found his stomach expanding to ridiculous proportions as his body tried to make room for all that delicious girlcum. The boy gurgled as the sensation of being filled with so much cum caused him to have a final, lingering orgasm that prolonged the orgasms that the two futanari were experiencing.

Eventually, though, the flow tapered off, and Tsunade managed to finally slide her semi flaccid penis out of the tight confines of the boy's throat and mouth. Finally free, Naruto began coughing up handfuls of cum, spitting it out onto the floor. Underneath him Sakura began to relax, only partially conscious as she looked up at the blonde boy.

Tsunade staggered over to her desk, looking exhausted. Once she was seated in her chair she looked back to the two teenagers still collapsed on the floor, Naruto still in the troughs of coughing up bucket loads of cum. A small, tired smile came to her face; the kind of smile that said that the person was proud of whatever accomplishment that they had achieved.

As Naruto's coughing fit began to calm, Tsunade's mind whirled with thoughts. The blonde Hokage knew that there was a lot to do, and with a three year time limit, she knew that she had much to do and very little time to do it. But Tsunade knew her decision was right, and so didn't mind the extra work involved. After all… they were making a better world…

…For futanari…

To Be Continued…


End file.
